Unfinished Business: The Ballad of Chad and Taylor
by thedevinemrsmochafairiemonster
Summary: Everyone knows that you don't take the girl with you after high school. Sometimes love is a matter of trust.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of HSM its characters or its plot. With my obsession at this point they clearly own me..._

_A/N_: This first bit is very lengthy but its important for me to just summerize 4 years of their relationship before I move on to "present day" events. I hope you find my take on them interesting even if its sort of been done before. Don't be shy to tell me what you think-I can take it:P amb

* * *

_Songfic two shot (possible three shot) based on Usher's Here I Stand and this supposedly uplifting little monologue from Chad to Troy after Gabriella called and told him she wasn't coming back._

_"...Hey, everyone knows you don't bring the girl with you after high school. Look Gabriella is already one step ahead as usual. Right now you gotta snap out of it dude. She's off at Stanford. Hey look I am right there with you, okay. Taylor's heading to Yale and you and me are going to U of A. Its a whole new ball game..." -Chad Danforth _

_**I'm hoping this ain't so hard to believe**_

_**Cause baby you're the only one for me**_

_**I know it gets hard when I'm moving in and out of state**_

_**But I promise my heart for you I would save**_

Work around the last couple of weeks of a semester always seemed to snowball right until the end. She wasn't going crazy just stressing out. So she did the only thing that she know how to do. She worked hard on her coursework and got a job. Her fellow classmates at Yale were great but she had really missed her friends. There was no lack of thoughtful conversations but sometimes the intensity and competitiveness got to her. Maybe it was an east coast thing but her friends at East High were just a little more laid back. They shared a series of events that would forever connect them. Funny how she didn't really appreciate that until it wasn't readily available. Yale had been challenging yet manageable and now it was time for summer break. Two blissful weeks with her high school sweetheart and best friend, Chad. No phones, no texts, no instant messages just straight up face time. Sorely needed face time before they had to separate again. She was interning with a New Mexico state congresswoman for the summer and Chad was working with a fitness equipment wholesaler.

Despite Chad's insistence that you don't take the girl with you after high school he and Taylor had come to an "understanding". There were things that they wanted to accomplish and a serious long distance relationship could hamper their opportunities. At least that's what Taylor thought she heard him say. They would stay close friends. That's what little adults do, right? The only promises they made to one another was to communicate honestly about any changes in their feelings. If nothing else they were realistic. College brings new people and experiences that can change a person.

As busy as they both were adjusting to their first year at college they were able to maintain their friendship. Their shared history and ambition for their respective passions, politics and basketball, gave them a lot to talk about. Being cynical about young love didn't squelch that mutual respect. The best part was the banter and the freedom to vent to someone that totally got you but could give you a different perspective. During one of their monthly calls talk of the impending summer break came up. When Chad mentioned that his parents were getting a condo down in Cozumel she didn't think anything of it. Then he asked if she wanted to come along and hang out. Relax and renew before they started their summer jobs. Taylor didn't think twice.

_"Yes, that is a definite yes. I 'm not sure what my mom and and my sisters had in mind but I'm sure that they'll understand that I need this time with a good friend to decompress after such a strenuous year." Taylor spoke rapidly. _

_"Wow! Don't let me twist your arm or anything." He said with a laugh at her eagerness. "So, I'll just let mom and dad know that we will have one guest." he replied with the sound of a bouncing basketball in the background. She could almost see the permanent sidekick of his basketball._

_"Two whole weeks. No professors!" Taylor replied laying back on her made bed stretching like a feline. _

_"No books and no coaches dirty looks!" Chad followed smiling over the phone._

_"It'll be good to chill on the beach and just hang out, ya know? I've missed having you to just kick back with. You're always good for a barrel of laughs."_

_"Look at you being Miss Positive today. Good to know that I'm just here to amuse you." Chad responded with a small laugh. "I've missed you Tay."_

_"I've missed you too, Chad."_

Planning on making the most of their time together they talked about just doing fun activities. That is exactly what they did. They swam and did some snorkeling, took in some of the ancient ruins with his parents and walked on the beach. Mostly they just laid out sunning themselves and talked about almost everything. She hadn't laughed so hard in a long time. It was the first time she felt like she could be herself and not have to impress anyone. Chad and Taylor were never a likely pair but they shared an easy camaraderie that was easy to fall back into. This did nothing to abate the latent chemistry between them. In fact it made them more aware of those old feelings. This caught Chad by surprise.

Chad and Taylor watched the sun sink below the horizon as they sat back in the lounge chairs after dinner the evening of their last day in Cozumel.

"Chad you always did know how to make me completely relax. You calm me in a way that no one else ever has." commented Taylor "Thank you for asking me along on this trip." Looking over at him in his low slung board shorts she got a zing low in her tummy. It was still there. The attraction that initially made them look twice at each other was still there simmering under the surface. She gave a feline stretch and made herself more comfortable and readjusted her shades over her eyes.

Chad couldn't help but notice what was so clearly on display. _Thank goodness I have on my shades. She can't see me taking in her luscious body in that purple bikini. _"If I recall I had more than one way to help you do that." Chad replied with a smirk_._

"That's not where my mind was going you perv." Taylor said lying. "I was thinking about how quickly the past two weeks have gone by and how we managed to get along without you picking a fight. That is so different for us."

"Its been different for a while now Tay. And I don't pick fights I disagree with you a lot...to push your buttons." he said as she rolled her eyes. "Even with me traveling all over playing college ball and you being on the other side of the country we've been really good. Right? I'll be the first to admit that I thought that you would just forget about me once you got around the rest of those geniuses." If he were honest with himself he was surprised that she really remained his friend after they broke up. Don't get him wrong he took full advantage of being single and being the big man on campus. None of those girls expected anything more from him than a good time. That's what he thought he wanted. What he never expected was to feel so empty. Being with Taylor the past couple of weeks only magnified that emptiness and he knew what he'd been missing.

"Chad what are you talking about? You should know by now that once you have me as a friend its a wrap. Plus, you know how to handle me when I start acting like a braniac lunatic. I'm surprised you put up with me sometimes."

"I love you Taylor McKessie." Chad blurted out. He continued to take in her warm relaxed smile and curvaceous body. He couldn't believe he just said that. Of all the times for his tact filter to go on the fritz now was not a good time. Maybe it was the hormones scrambling his brain. The sentiment was already out there so he decided to lay it all on the line.

"I love you too Chad Danforth. You're my best friend outside of Gabriella." she said with a smile.

"No! I mean I'm in love with you. I don't think that I ever really stopped." Chad confessed. He was never the kind of guy to beat around the bush.

"Oh." _He never even told me when he started_ Taylor thought to herself. "I don't know what to say Chad." the smile slowly disappearing from her face and her guard quickly coming up. She really didn't know what to say and that was a new feeling for her. Was she supposed to believe this sentiment from the guy that was ready to write her off several months ago?

"Let's say we get back together and be a couple again. We had some really good times back at East High, keeping in touch during the school year and now over the past couple of weeks." he asked getting his hopes up. When he had thought about having this talk with Taylor he had surprised even himself. Chad was the last one on his own list to want to be in a serious relationship right now. There was something about Taylor that he stayed drawn to. He was sure it wouldn't be long before someone else noticed it too and did something about it. Cheerleaders were nice but nobody challenged him like Taylor did physically and mentally. He wanted to grab a hold of her and never let her go.

"Umm. Uh. I don't know Chad. We'd still end up being miles apart. A couple of thousand miles. Do you think that you'll be able to handle what that means? Isn't that why we decided to just remain friends the summer after graduation?" Taylor asked him perplexed. _That and he's a total flirt _she thought to herself. The stakes were too high. He was talking about becoming the guardian of her heart. It would be better to be safe than sorry. If he were to fail...she knew all too well of the possible consequences.

"Yes, but I was being stupid. I didn't realize what I had." _What we potentially could have _Chad thought to himself.

"I'm sorry Chad. I don't think that I can do it. I'll always want you as a friend. I do love and care for you and I'm proud of the young man that you're growing into...but...I just can't." Taylor quickly got up and gathered her things to move indoors. Without saying a word and trying to hold back tears she quickly walked back into the condo.

She got the fact that he wanted to have the full student athlete experience with all its perks. Groupies were a dime a dozen when it came to elite athletes even in college. It still had hurt that he was willing to put her in the friend box after all they had gone through. Taylor worked really hard to get over that feeling of rejection. They were in such a good place right now that she wasn't willing to complicate things. Plus if this internship worked out she would be very busy with laying the foundation for her own career. She had her pride to keep her warm.

_**No matter how far I go**_

_**And no matter how long it takes**_

_**No one or nothing can change**_

_**Forever yours here I stand**_

_**Here I stand baby**_

Chad still called, emailed and text Taylor, but he made sure to keep it light and fun. Although disappointed that they weren't more, he couldn't afford for it to be awkward between them. She didn't know it but she owned a piece of him. A lion's share of his heart at least. There wasn't any way that he could not see having her in his life. He'd rather be her friend than nothing at all.

The rest of the summer went by quickly but they were able to meet up a few times. Most notably at the Boltons for their end of the summer BBQ.

Chad and Taylor had come over early before the other guests to spend some quality time with Troy, Gabriella and Coach and Mrs. Bolton. Chad, Troy and Jack were able to get in a couple good games of one-on-one and Taylor and Gabriella were able to catch up and help Mrs. Bolton with food preparation. Troy and his dad were manning the grill, joking around and continuing to talk basketball and the potential prospects in next years draft. At a break in the conversation Chad took a look around. The Boltons still had the old swing set and the old tree house. It was like he was standing in a flashback of a childhood memory. He could almost smell Mrs. B's chocolate chip cookies. He caught sight of Taylor setting out the drinks and ice in the cooler and the wave of nostalgia took on a whole other feeling. She was so beautiful. Maybe they could take a moment to sit on the swing set and talk like they used to in high school. They may have been separated for most of the day but Chad was aware of where Taylor was even as more guests started to arrive. Once the food was served Chad was trying to find a spot to get comfortable so he could finally get his grub on. He was about to get himself a drink when Troy cornered Chad and was looking around nervously.

"Umm. I'm about to burst dude." Troy spoke quickly in an almost whisper.

"Dude, then hurry up and take a leak. I'll make sure nobody scoops up Gabriella while you're away." Chad said with a smirk.

"Ha, always the comedian. Seriously I need to tell you something. Gabriella and I got married." Chad almost choked on his bite of ribs.

"You did _what_?!" Chad almost yelled.

"Shhh!" Troy said in a continued whisper smiling at the curious guests who looked over to their corner of the yard "Gabriella and I eloped right after second semester ended."

Wow. Driving over a thousand miles to have Prom with your sweetheart was serious so was following her to another state to attend college but this was doubly so. This was a vow of forever. He had a feeling that he was only starting to understand the depth of love Troy and Gabriella had for each other. "Are you serious? Hoops is for real somebody's husband? Wow! You definitely got the better end of that deal, she could have upgraded you know. Well Hoops, where's the old lady? I want to give her a congratulatory hug." Chad said looking around and seeing Gabriella in deep conversation with Taylor.

"You're being really cool and not as obnoxious as I thought you'd be about this." Troy said eying Chad suspiciously.

"I'm not sure what you were expecting me to say. At first I was kind of bitter at her for breaking up the Bolton/Danforth power duo. However, I've seen you with her and without her. You are a much better person to deal with when you are with her. She balances you out. You're good for each other. You make each other happy and that's important." Chad responded forlornly looking over at a smiling Taylor.

"Look at you with insight and stuff. You're like Dr. Phil with hair! I've been wanting to tell you for the longest time. We still haven't told our parents yet."

"Must be your girly ways rubbing off on me after all these years. This isn't really a secret that you should keep from them-wait is Gabs pregnant?"

"No! No, at least I don't think so. We had been talking about it a lot lately and decided that we didn't want to wait anymore. Nobody has really understood how deep this is for both of us. We were both working so hard trying to maintain lives that other people think we should have. We decided to start building our life together now instead of following someone else time table." Troy said definitively.

"That's great man. I'm happy for you." Chad replied honestly "But you guys should be grown up enough to tell both your parents. They might be upset but you're adults now. It was bound to happen sooner rather than later."

"You're right. We have dinner with Gabriella's mom and my mom and dad the day after tomorrow and then we head back up to school. We'll let them in on our status then. Chad?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks man. Sorry that you missed out on throwing me that bachelor party." Troy said slapping him on the back.

"Well that just means you'll have to do my bachelor party doubly big to make up for it." Chad returned with a smile.

"What?! Are you and Taylor-?" Troy asked excitedly.

"No, unfortunately." Chad mumbled as a glowing Gabriella and Taylor made their way over to that area of the yard. Troy gave him a strange look but put it at the back of his mind as he took his beautiful wife in his arms for a slow kiss.

"Hey Troy, I hear congratulations are in order." Taylor said as the couples exchanged hugs. She plastered a smile to her face and tried to squash the twinge of envy that rose up her spine. Taylor didn't know why she was feeling this way. She was really happy for them. When Troy followed Gabriella up to California it was almost inevitable that they would make their bond permanent. It was only a question of when. She wanted to be realistic with Gabi and point out how much work she was going to have to put into being a wife and an honors student. However, since they hadn't told their parents she sensed that Gabriella just wanted her best friend's support. Taylor was just starting to realize the level of trust that Gabriella and Troy had for one another. How did she know that it would last? Gabriella was willing to give up Stanford to be able to stay close to Troy. Her faith in the goodness of others seemed to know no bounds. She was so proud to be her friend at that moment. They knew that they wanted to be together and fought to make it happen. Looking at the couple in their own bubble she thought to herself _He makes her ridiculously happy._ So she swept her pessimistic thoughts to the side and continued to smile. Maybe one day she would be able to find someone that would make her heart trump the doubts in her head. She knew when she did she would pour all of her love into him so he would never have to look anywhere else to know that he was loved. Taylor's thoughts were starting to make her uncomfortable and she was wanting to move to another place mentally but was stuck. She looked at her friends and tried to put her best face forward.

Chad took in Taylor's bright smile, but noticed the strain around her mouth and slight glisten to her eyes. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him throwing an arm about her shoulders. They continued to chat with Troy and Gabriella for several minutes. More like he was chatting with Troy and Gabriella. Taylor seemed to continue to be engaged but had shut down somewhat. Sensing a restlessness in her he turned to her.

"Are you ready to go?" Chad asked as he rubbed her arm. She flashed a relieved smile at him and nodded in the affirmative. "Hey you guys, Taylor has a flight tomorrow so we're gonna get out of here." He told Troy and Gabriella. The couples exchanged hugs of farewell with promises of calls later on. Chad and Taylor went over and said goodbye to the older set of Boltons.

"Great food as usual Coach and Mrs. B. Taylor is leaving to go back to New Haven tomorrow so we're gonna head out. Thanks for having us over." Chad said with his hand on the small of Taylor's back.

"As much time as you guys spent over here in high school you're practically family. You're welcome anytime." Lucille said as she pulled them both into goodbye hugs "Have a safe flight honey and tell your mom I'll call her sometime this week Chad."

"I will do that. Thanks Mrs. B. Have a goodnight." Chad replied. As they made their way out of the backyard and through the house to Chad's car Taylor remained silent.

"Boy, will they have something to talk about during that conversation." Chad said trying to get Taylor to lighten her mood. She wasn't acting sad but there was definitely a melancholy tinge to how she had been talking and behaving from earlier in the day.

"I hope that it works out for them-its not gonna be easy nurturing a new marriage and going to school full time." Taylor responded unguardedly. "Tay I think that they know that. You don't have to be so negative and pessimistic about it." Chad replied exasperatedly.

"I'm not being negative just realistic. For his sake he better not mess over my girl or I will _hurt _him. Gabriella is my best friend and I love them both so I hope that they do beat the odds. Hell they met randomly once and have been together ever since. I guess they already have." she responded with a small wistful smile. _ There might be hope for the rest of us _Taylor thought to herself.

Chad looked over at her. She played tough as nails and acted like a know-it-all but once you got past that she really was kind of sweet-like his favorite candy, sour patch kids. She was always prepared to tell you what she thought of your decision in the least tactful of ways. However, in the end would support you whether you agreed with her or not.

"You never cease to amaze me McKessie."

_**You're like a mirror to my soul, but a queen**_

_**And finally I know just what that means**_

_**You're the blessing I never thought I would get**_

_**And to the Lord I humbly bow my head**_

_**Just remember that...**_

**And the Los Angeles Clippers draft Chad Danforth in the second round...**

"Ahhh! My baby did it!" Katrina Danforth shouted with glee as she engulfed her son in a hug.

"Well done son." Charlie Danforth said as he heavily pat his son on the back. Chad smiled at his parents and went up on stage with the NBA commissioner accepting his Clippers hat and jersey. He'd done it. He made it to the professional ranks. It took a little longer to develop his game but he made it. The organization was willing to take a chance on him and he would make sure that they didn't regret that decision.

After talking to the ESPN correspondent and local sportswriters he made his way back to his ecstatic parents. He felt his cellphone vibrate and took it out of his pocket. A text from Taylor:

**AHHH! Congratulations u did it! saw ur name on ESPN scroll at the office... I'm proud of u Chad:) -xo Tay**

He speed dialed her number. No one better than Taylor knew how much this moment meant to him.

* * *

Almost two years ago when he went to workout with the Utah Jazz he'd been on top of the world. However, draft day of that same year he had started to free fall. Utah decided not to sign him, even as a free agent. He had felt so dejected. His hopes had been so high as well as his stock. His dad, always the proud papa, had been going around talking about spending summers in Utah to get away from the New Mexico heat. He couldn't bear to hear the disappointment that would undoubtedly be in his dad's voice when he called. He not only let his parents down but himself as well. If only he had practiced more or his team won more games or gone deeper into the tournament than just the first round. Maybe then they would have taken a chance on him. Right now life was shit. With no other offers he was glad that he had decided at the last minute to just chill at his apartment just outside the U of A campus. Having analysts and commentators watch you squirm on camera under the hot lights would have been the tenth level of hell. He'd turned off his phone and left town without saying a word to anyone. Just jumped in his car and started driving. He reached the state line crossing into Texas and next Oklahoma. The thoughts of all of his dreams and aspirations of playing basketball professionally turning to ash in his mind. The miles were adding up and so was the pain as he steadily made his way east. Her comfort and understanding calling him like a beacon. Chad found himself panicking sitting outside in his car on the quiet tree lined street. What if she didn't want to see or associate with such a loser. With a sigh he found himself knocking on her door.

Taylor was busy finishing up a story for the late edition of the local paper where she was working. She was just about to send her draft to the editor when there was a knock on the door. It was 1 am and her roommate was out of town so she moved quietly to look through the peep hole. Although she couldn't see his face Taylor would know those layers of curls from miles away. Whatever she had expected when she found out the results of draft day it was not to see him standing at her front door. The phone calls from his mother were another story and should have tipped her off. Something was very wrong. Taylor quickly swung open the door.

"Do you know that your mom has been calling me every hour on the hour since draft day?!" Taylor said with a worried look on her face.

Chad didn't say anything. He just grabbed a hold of her and buried is face in her neck. As she enfolded him in her arms she heard him start to weep. She pulled him closer and rubbed his back. Letting her hands get tangled in his curls as she consoled him and let him cry out his pain. She was shocked to see him like this. When she saw him through the peep hole she half expected him to barge through the door. Cursing, yelling, throwing things around or punching a wall but crying on her shoulder was unexpected. She had never seen him cry. Not like this. Her heart ached for him.

"I messed up big time Tay." Chad mumbled into her neck.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was so geeked after my workout with the Jazz that I went and accepted a pick up offer from that agent, Drew Rosenhaus. Now that I haven't been offered a contract I can't even go back to play at U of A. NCAA rules and all that. Which means no basketball, no big time, no nothing." he groused around a frown.

"That doesn't mean its the end of the world, does it? I know its very disappointing but I'm sure that you are going to get through this."

"Basketball is who I am Taylor. That is my world. Who am I if I don't play?!"

"Honey, despite the fact that you and your ball are attached at the hip, basketball is what you do not who you are. You and I both know that there is more to life than 100 square feet of hardwood pine and 12 foot baskets. There is more to you than what your stats are and how many games you've won or lost. You are a man who despite all looks works amazingly well with children. You've also surprised yourself with how well you've done with your Kinesiology courses once you decided to buckle down on your studies. So while your action on the court all these years helped to shape who you are it is _not_ the end and be all of who you really are. That is someone really wonderful. Now I told you that your mom kept calling me and your agent has been trying to reach you for the past few days. Why don't you give him a call." Taylor said giving the back of his neck a soft squeeze.

"Probably so he can drop me." Chad said despondently. Taylor pulled him towards the oversized couch and enfolded his hand in hers.

"Don't be ridiculous! If the man can get a contract for some of the most notorious athletes in professional sports I'm sure he has something in mind for you. You know for what its worth there's more to you than being a baller and its high time that you realize that. When you were working with those kids at that intensive basketball camp last summer that was the most fun I've seen you have since you played in high school. I think you really excel in things like that. You are a natural motivator and very passionate and focused about the things that you love. If this door is really closing maybe you should think seriously about what your next step should be." Taylor said as she stroked his face wiping the last of the moisture from his eyes. "First you should call Drew and then your parents. When you took off they didn't know what to think."

"How do you do that? You managed to calm my fears and lift my spirits at the same time." Chad smiled through the rest of his tears and squeezed the hand holding his.

"What can I say Chad. You bring out my buried nurturing side." Taylor said jokingly with a laugh.

"No seriously Taylor. You got me out of my head and out of that dark place I go to sometimes."

"I love you Chad and our friendship has allowed me to get to really know you. There is no need to limit yourself and box yourself in. There is so much more to you than meets the eye and as your friend its my job to help _you_ see that." she replied burying her fingers in his curls.

She was right. She usually was but he would never admit that out loud to her. She already had a superiority complex, but he still loved her to death. That never kept him from holding hope in his heart that one day she would truly be his.

He had eventually called his agent and his parents. Apparently Drew knew that not getting drafted was a possibility and had put out feelers for Chad to play overseas in Europe. Specifically Italy. They were offering up a solid 2 year contract. He was apprehensive about living outside of the country but psyched to experience a very different breed of professional basketball. After talking his mom down and going over pros and cons with Taylor and his dad, Chad decided to take a chance and signed with the Italian team.

Taylor found him an Italian tutor in Albuquerque that was willing to work with him intensively before he was due to leave the country and officially meet his team. An old academic decathlon teammate no less. Over the next year Chad had experienced the most amazing period of his short life. His work ethic, which had always ebbed and flowed like the tide, became more consistent. He was the first person into the workout facility and the last one out. His game grew by leaps and bounds. This allowed for camaraderie to build amongst his teammates. Ultimately they made it deep into the playoffs before getting knocked out in the semifinals against a strong French team. Before he knew it he was going into the next year of his contract feeling more joy playing the game than he had in a long time.

The travel was crazy and exciting. Chad learned that he had a knack for picking up languages. Something that had surprised some of the players on other teams when they would shout out plays thinking he wouldn't understand. As much as he was enjoying himself there were pockets of loneliness. He managed very high international phone bills relieved by a couple of visits from his parents and a few of his friends. A too short visit back to the states for Taylor's graduation made him miss home all the more. Being able to celebrate with her kept him from getting too low, but he kept thinking about what Taylor and he talked about nearly two years ago.

Drew Rosenhaus, Chad's agent, was in the middle of negotiating with his team over his contract extension. He called Chad with the news that the Italian team was negotiating with the Los Angeles Clippers. They wanted to buy out his contract so that he could come and play for them in LA.

* * *

"Buon giorno bella!" Chad spoke over the phone.

"Hey yourself, you international man of mystery. Congratulations, you did it. This is huge." Taylor responded.

"Yeah. Its so different than how it ended last time." Chad said soberly.

"Either way you were going to be alright. You do know that right?" Taylor said softly remembering those few days together 2 years ago.

"Taylor, you've been so supportive throughout this entire experience. I don't know how I could ever thank you."

"The next time you go on your next big trip take me with you!" she said with a laugh and a small wince at almost exposing her true feelings.

"Well, I do need to find a house. I can fly you out to LA for a few days."

"I don't need for you to pay my way Chad." Taylor said a tad indignantly.

"I didn't say that I was going to pay you palimony Taylor just a ticket and a place to stay. Why are you trying to pick a fight with me? It's not going to work, this time." Chad said with a knowing smile "Come on its my treat and I'm not taking no for an answer."

Taylor took a deep breath and closed her eyes before saying "Okay, okay. You twisted my arm. California here I come!"

* * *

Taylor was excited to see Chad. The few days that they had hung out after her graduation wasn't nearly long enough. She had felt anxious and nervous ever since he had invited her out to LA. As soon as she saw Chad's _Cleverly Disguised as an Adult _t-shirt she knew why. She laughed as she ran up to him and hugged him around his neck. He held her close for a moment more and kissed her cheek before taking her rolling luggage from her. They made their way toward the exit of LAX and the bright California sunshine.

"If only people knew how true that shirt really is." she said with a laugh. "I've really missed you. How are you settling in with your new team? What are your plans for the rest of the day? Did you find a realtor because I had Gabriella send me a few possibilities over email. Have you had a chance to hangout with them since you've moved to town?" Taylor hurriedly rambled on as she pulled out her Blackberry as they made their way past another security checkpoint on the way to Chad's car. Chad tucked her arm into the crook of his own and smiled.

"Whoa! Slow down hurricane Taylor. First, do we have to go to baggage claim?"

"No, everything is in my carryon."

"Great! I've always been impressed with your efficiency. Secondly, are you hungry because I am."

"Yes, I'm surprised that wasn't your first question. When are you not hungry?" she replied with a grin.

Chad smiled as he rolled his eyes "Thirdly, are you able to stay an extra day?"

Taylor pulled her sunglasses out of her purse and pushed them over her eyes. "Hmmf! You might have to pack me up in a box and ship me back to New Haven just to get rid of me. All this sunshine might be addicting. I already feel more relaxed. Yes, I can stay." she replied with a sigh.

"HA! You relaxed?! This is something that I have got to see." Chad replied masking his excitement of her response yet taking notice of the lack of melancholy that was sometimes there when they were together. "I'm settling in nicely with my new team. I'm following the same regimen that I adopted when I played over in Italy-minus the intensive language lessons. I have not found a realtor. I wanted your opinion on that too. I got to hang a little bit with Troy but Gabs was at the hospital volunteering in the children's ward so I haven't seen her yet." He stopped in front of his BMW 3 Class and hit the remote access key for the doors and trunk. He opened the passenger side door for her and allowed her to slip into the butter soft leather seats. He then took her bag and loaded it into the boot of the car. "How do you like my treat to myself for making this step professionally?" he asked her as he hopped into the driver side.

"You could do a lot worse than exquisite German engineering and an upgraded interior. I'm specifically thinking about your first car." Taylor said with a small laugh thinking of the 1990's model VW rabbit with a hole in the floor and sagging roof.

"Hey we had some good times in that car. Since it was a manual that was the second way that I could show you that men could multitask." Chad said with a knowing smile.

Taylor gave a slight cough and continued. "Besides feeding the beast what else do you have planned for today?" she changed the subject blushing as they settled into the car.

"We can go through that list of realtors. The sooner we find a place the sooner we can settle in. I have conditioning later this afternoon but that will only be a couple of hours. Then hopefully a nice dinner and dancing tonight with a beautiful woman." He hoped he was being subtle about wooing her. Maybe a softer approach would be more successful. Things were really on the upswing for him in terms of his career and he felt ready to take the next step in building the rest of his life. That step wouldn't be complete with out Taylor. She was it for him.

Taylor noticed that Chad had used _we_ but decided to focus on the last part of that statement. "Chad that almost sounds like a date." she said with a smirk. Something inside of her was really responding to the easy flirting he was doing. For the first time in a long time she decided not to fight it. Doing otherwise would just put her in a bad mood and she wasn't here to rain on Chad's parade. This was a time of celebration of a life long dream for him and the fact that he wanted to include her made her feel special and loved. _Hmmf..how about that. I'm in love with Chad._ Taylor let that thought roll around in her head for a moment and smiled to herself.

"It can be if you want it to." Chad said with a smirk and a side eye glance.

"I want it to." Taylor replied quickly before she could over think things. She was scrolling through the list of realtors on her Blackberry and was discussing the pros and cons of each with Chad when he pulled up to his rental.

"Are we staying here?!" Taylor looked up and asked incredulously. The two story spanish style condominium was stunning.

"Yeah. I was tired of staying in a hotel and one of my teammates dabbles in real estate. This is one of his rentals. You like?" Chad said. He jumped out the car before she could answer and proceeded to move to the passenger side of the car. He hurriedly yanked her out and quickly pulled her toward the house. He quickly opened the front door and pulled her all the way in.

"Oh my. I feel like I'm on the set of _Under the Tuscan Sun._ This is gorgeous. So who helped because you did not do this yourself?" Taylor asked moving over to bounce on to the oversized silk covered couch.

"Hey McKessie I may not have been born with great taste but I'm a quick study. So yeah I worked with a design center but did mostly everything else myself. I surprised myself actually." Chad replied joining Taylor on the couch and taking her hand. "When I was over in Italy I wanted to be able to talk about more than just basketball so I took advantage of my welcoming home hosts. They took me all over to the ruins and the museums but also to the areas that the locals really enjoyed. Did I mention all the awesome food..."

"Yeah about a billion times. Thank goodness your job is to stay in shape or you'd be about 500 pounds by now." she said with a laugh. "Since this is the third time that you've mentioned food in the last 45 minutes I assume that you have something here that will satisfy us."

"Actually, not only did I eat fabulously my hosts taught me how to make some of my favorite dishes." Chad said leading her over to the kitchen. "I've kept this warming since I didn't know if your flight would land in time or not. I hope you like it." He nervously pulled out the large dish of baked stuffed shells its like he was presenting a dish on _Top Chef_. Chad dug into the steamy dish and presented Taylor her portion with a glass of red wine.

"If this tastes as good as it looks I'm gonna have to finally pin you down and marry you before any of these bubble headed hussies get their hooks in." Taylor said breathing in the spicy aroma of tomatoes, italian sausage and cheese. Chad's eyes bugged out of his head and he quickly took a large gulp from his own glass of wine before quickly devouring his own portion. _Oh boy_ he thought to himself, _one step at a time_. Chad was hoping to think before he spoke this time around and he didn't know what to say to that or even if he should take it seriously so he let it slide.

Taylor looked over at Chad smiling as he worked on finishing his third portion. "Some things never change I see." she said laughter starting to bubble up. "You eat like a first string lineman."

"What?! I told you I have conditioning and you don't want me passing out during practice do you?" he replied joining in with her laughter.

"No. I guess dropping in a dead faint from hunger wouldn't leave a good first impression on your coaches and teammates. I just don't see how you don't make yourself sick with all that food rolling around in there." she said as another small laugh escaped.

"Ah! Sweet Taylor. You forget that I've had years to practice my technique." Taylor abruptly calmed the laughter from her features. Not knowing what to say she just let the moment hang there. Chad was looking at her like she was the next course and it was messing with her normally cool composure. That small kernel of attraction that was always there was getting warm. He reached over and grabbed Taylor's hand and started stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. "You do remember my technique don't you Taylor?" Chad asked on a low husk. He moved his hand from hers and slowly drifted up her arm to the side of her neck stroking the side of her face now. He looked like he was going to kiss her. It felt like it would be really good too. Should she let him? If she did what did it mean? What did she want it to mean? What did he want it to mean?

Chad could see her mentally spinning her wheels. "Taylor, don't over think things. When I kiss you its because even after all these years I can't resist you. As much as I've tried to keep my feelings for you locked away in the deepest recesses of my heart and mind for the sake of our friendship, I can't. I didn't think it was possible but you've become even more irresistible. More beautiful. I know that I really hurt you and that I broke your trust on that level but...I really am head over heels in love with you. Talented, intelligent beyond belief, beautiful, obsessive compulsive, organized _you._" He pulled her closer hand still at the back of her neck and softly brushed his lips against hers at first tasting, putting her hands in his hair she kissed him back. Chad took this as permission to continue and proceeded to deepen the kiss. Slowly he ran his tongue along the inside of her lower lip before starting sexy duel with her tongue. He pulled her over into his lap letting his own hands delve into her hair as well trying to get as close to her as possible.

She was right it was really good. Not just good. Freaking fantastic and so so hot. She wasn't going to think about who he improved his technique with she was just going to enjoy this. She had missed this. Being with him like this. Each minute that passed Taylor felt her guard start to slip. What he'd just told really got to her. What he was doing to her lips and body was getting to her too. So she just let go as she held on tighter to him. Pulling back and finally coming up for air Taylor didn't look him directly in the eyes because she was still afraid to show how vulnerable she was to him.

Chad noticed that although she responded to his kisses she hadn't said anything and she wouldn't look at him. "Taylor, I know you have something to say. You always do. Just tell me." he said a bit nervously. He'd just bared his soul and didn't think he could bear another rejection. "So you love me. What does that mean?" Taylor said looking at him through lowered lashes. Chad looked at her in surprise. That was not the response he was expecting.

"Tay are you deliberately being difficult 'cause I'm trying to be serious right now." he said almost on a laugh.

"I'm being serious too Chad. Does this mean we try to start from square one? Are we going to be long distance lovers? Open relationship boyfriend and girlfriend? Friends with benefits? Am I supposed to just drop my life and move out here?" Taylor spoke almost hysterically. She looked at him then. Looking into her eyes he instantly saw the fear and the vulnerability but also the love and the haze of desire was still there. She was scared and was putting up barriers to keep him at arms length. He did have plans for them, but he was trying to save that for later. "Tay I understand your concerns but you have to tell me why you're afraid. Do you want to be together? Do you love me?" Chad asked sincerely.

"You know what happened to my mom right?" she said quietly.

"Yeah." Chad answered making her more comfortable in his lap hands around her waist.

"Well, I never told you the whole story. After my dad left and took all the money she had a nervous breakdown. She was in...institutionalized for the better part of my 7th grade year. My sister helped a lot but my mom was never the same. She had been with my dad since they were 15 years old never been with anyone else and he just up and left. I never recall a time when they were fighting or unhappy and all of a sudden he wasn't there. Chad you were my first real boyfriend. The one who I let see me for me and it wasn't good enough. Who's to say what I am now is good enough? What if I end up being like my dad or my mom? I'm in love with you and I want to be with you but I have issues." Taylor ended and stepped up and away from his grasp.

"Wait! What do you mean not good enough? Taylor our decision to break up had nothing to do with whether or not we were good for each other. If I realized what I had I never would have hurt you like that. Blame my lunkheadedness if you must but know that YOU are what I want, no what I need. Now that I know what your fears are we can work on them together. I don't want you to drop your life I would like to become a part of your life." Chad said pulling her back down on to his lap. "A permanent more intimate part of it. I know I was too chicken to try doing the long distance thing before but I've grown a lot since then and I feel like I'm up to the challenge. So what do you say Taylor? How about a new and improved Chaylor 2.0?" Softly brushing the tears away from her face as she nodded her head yes. Chad pulled her in for another kiss and a tight hug. As she fiercely kissed him back he thought...

_**No matter how far I go**_

_**And no matter how long it takes**_

_**No one or nothing can change**_

_**Forever yours here I stand**_

_**Here I stand baby**_

_to be continued..._

_A/N: ok, first that was long and I know what you're thinking. Where's the fighting/arguing? Its there but to a much lesser degree than what you usually see. They were together in high school almost as long as Troy and Gabriella so they had to have something deeper going on. I can't really see either one of them wasting their time on spending large amounts of time with someone that works their nerve 24/7. I know for some people that is a turn on more power to you and God's speed but that would drive me insane. Anyway thank you for reading and please let me know what you think. Especially if you disagree-I'd like to hear your point of view. -amb_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of HSM its characters or its plot. With my obsession at this point they clearly own me..._

A/N: Thank you for those of you that have reviewed, favorite , alerted this story. Even you guys that hit up my story thank you so much. I hope you're enjoying it so far. So this story might end up being longer than I expected. We'll see. amb

Chad and Taylor found that they fell into the role of best friend lovers quite easily. They did manage to get themselves together enough for Chad to make it to conditioning and Taylor to meet up with a real estate agent that they both agreed on. The next few days they talked more to each other about how their relationship would work from three thousand miles away. Something that they had been unable to work through before was made easier knowing that they both just wanted to be together. That didn't mean that all their problems were solved. They decided that they would face them when they did come up. Taylor reminded Chad about moving to start her new job in New York. She'd be taking over as an associate editor at _The New Yorker _ magazine. They worked out their schedules before she returned to New Haven. Over the next month they talked almost every day and had web chat dates, but they missed being able to touch, taste and see face to face. This only served to make the time that they went to see each other that much more passionate and made leaving again that much harder. Taylor had never allowed herself to be this vulnerable and Chad had never felt this close to anyone.

_**No matter how far I go**_

_**And no matter how long it takes**_

_**No one or nothing can change**_

_**Forever yours here I stand**_

_**Here I stand baby**_

_5 months later..._

_"Hey Gabs? How far out are you?" Chad asked into his mobile._

_"I'm coming out of the parking structure Chad. Bear with me I'm built for comfort and not for speed right now." Gabriella said on a giggle._

_"Take your time. See you in a bit." Chad said with a laugh of his own._

Chad was anxious and a bit nervous. He was pacing outside of Tiffany & Co. and was starting to get looks. He'd done his very best to camouflage his signature curls so that he wouldn't get hassled at the shopping center. He'd tied it back into a ponytail and tied a bandana over his head followed by a Dodgers baseball cap. Along with his sunglasses he hoped it threw shade to the paps if they were any where around. This was one outing that needed to remain discreet. He saw Gabriella slowly making her way towards him and the store and quickly went over to help her.

"Wow! You look like you're about to deliver any minute now." Chad said smiling at her and offering his arm as assistance after taking her bag. Pregnancy looked good on Gabriella although her rapidly expanding baby bump seemed to be outstripping her petite frame at seven months.

"And you look like you're about to knock over this place. What's with the getup?" Gabriella said with a laugh as they made their way into the store.

"Call me paranoid but I'm trying not to have this particular outing end up in the tabloids or on some random blog before I have a chance to put my surprise for Taylor into action. Thanks for giving me a hand and getting the sizing information. I ordered her rings but I would just like a girl opinion. Super extra thanks for keeping my plan under wraps. Taylor drives me crazy because I can never surprise her. She makes it hard to spoil her sometimes." He removed his ball cap and sunglasses and led her towards the attendant that had been helping him for the past month and a half.

"She is like a bloodhound when it comes to sniffing out scheming." Gabriella said with a nod as she gratefully accepted a seat at the display table. "It's been really hard. I've been so hormonal and she's always been really easy to talk to. Let's just say that I'll be glad when we're all in New York living out your surprise."

"Are you sure you're going to make it?" Chad asked looking at her trying to get comfortable in the chair and not really succeeding.

"Yeah the little guy is just moving around a lot today. So let's take a look at those rings." Gabriella replied with a grin. When the sales attendant came back Chad and Gabriella both pulled their chairs closer.

"So Mr. Danforth, this is your set. Look them over make sure that this is the diamond and setting that you picked and also check the engraving on both engagement and wedding band." the attendant pulled the ring box out of that signature colored box and pulled the rings out to hand them over to Chad to examine. Chad heard Gabriella gasp when he held up the cushion cut classically set diamond ring. When he looked at her she burst into tears.

"Oh sh...is it that bad?! I thought I was on the right path with this one. Aww man." Chad looked at the attendant in a panic. "Is there any way that I can exchange this for another ring?"

"Chad, stop! Its beautiful and gorgeous and oh gaw so Taylor! Don't mind the tears. They are tears of joy brought on by hormones. She is going to love it. I'm so excited. Ha! And so is Riley. He's kicking like no tomorrow." Gabriella replied excitedly through her tears while rubbing a calming hand over her belly. Looking at him seriously she wiped away the remainder of her tears "I'm so happy that you found the love that you needed in each other. I'm breaking a girl rule by telling you this but Taylor never thought that she would get married."

"What, to me?" Chad said in shock.

"No, to anyone. Well, maybe to her career." Gabriella continued with a laugh.

"You do think she'll say yes right?" Chad asked in a moment of doubt. It felt like he and Taylor were on the same page but you never know. Hearing the fact that Taylor never thought she would get married to anyone was a bit of a shock. He thought she was amazing.

"Yes. That girl is completely gone. She didn't tell me the details, which is different, but you definitely put something on her. She's all giggly and spacey whenever your name comes up." Gabriella said with a small smile and then looked at Chad soberly. "I know that you guys talk a lot, but she probably didn't tell you that she went on a bit of a dating spree shortly after you guys broke up and she left for Yale. Some of her dates were horror stories and some of them were so ridiculous and made me laugh so hard I almost peed my pants. None of those guys ever panned out and she got really depressed. I didn't know how bad it was until I went for a visit one weekend. Taylor was working herself to death. Its like she turns into a workaholic version of a fembot whenever she encounters feelings that she can't deal with."

That had Chad thinking about all the times she had talked to him. He had completely missed the signs as well, but by then he was too wrapped up in basketball, school and being the campus stud to notice. "I had no idea." Chad had said that he wanted to remain friends with Taylor but when she needed a friend the most he wasn't there for her.

"She's very good at burying her feelings sometimes. Especially if she feels vulnerable. I wish I had realized how miserable she was sooner. You're really serious about this right? Because its my job as her best friend to make sure you don't get a chance to screw her over." Gabriella said in a moment of protectiveness as she crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow looking pretty intimidating for a tiny very pregnant woman.

"I'm spending a mint on phone charges and racking up more airline miles than I know what to do with. Yes, I'm very serious Gabriella. I wouldn't commit my time as well as my heart like this if I weren't." Chad said looking her dead in the eye. She held the look for a moment before breaking into a grin "Good, just making sure. I love you both but I'd have to break your kneecaps if you broke Tay's heart." Gabriella replied. Chad let out a small surprised laugh at her bluntness and obvious care for the love of his life. "Okay Tony Soprano." He was glad that Taylor had Gabriella. So often she was the one to take care of everyone else that she was seen as this stoic rock, but she had real feelings that she only shared with a few close friends. Chad took another look at the ring before he paid the balance on his purchase and helped Gabriella as they moved toward exiting the store.

"I have to finalize a few arrangements but we're all set." he said excitedly as he put on his ball cap and sunglasses.

"Don't worry, in terms of planning alone you're on your way to topping your table top prom invitation." Gabriella said patting his shoulder.

"I'll see you guys in NYC in a few days." Chad said as he helped her get a leg up into her Chevy Tahoe. "Tell Troy that I'll give him a call tonight. Drive safe Gabster."

"Will do. See ya there Chadster." she said through the window with a wave. If he pulled this off they'd be celebrating more than Taylor's birthday the but the beginning of the next chapter of their lives together.

* * *

Taylor looked at the clock on her Blackberry for what seemed like the hundredth time. This day already sucked and the fact that she had another three hours of work before she could drown her sorrows in a pint of Haagen Das dulce de leche only made her want to scream. She had spent most of the day putting out the fires caused by the ineptitude of her stupid coworker.

That wasn't the cause of her foul mood though. No, that started a couple days ago when her on again boyfriend said he wouldn't be able to make his scheduled visit. He was going to miss her birthday. With the start of the NBA schedule she had prepared herself for this possibility, but missing him along with the reality of spending her birthday alone was almost more than she could take. She hadn't seen him in person for a month and a half. She knew that her feelings for him were getting stronger. She wasn't so sure about him sometimes. There was so much temptation and so many options in LA that when she thought about it it drove her crazy. She knew when they decided to try long distance that she would have to share him but that didn't mean that she had to like it.

Thankfully she wasn't all alone in the big city. A number of her fellow wildcats had followed their dreams and that path led to New York City. Most notably Kelsi Neilsen and Ryan Evans. Since her move she had gotten together with them at their home in Brooklyn on several occasions. She had just worked out with Kelsi at Zumba at the neighborhood YMCA earlier that week. Taylor had text her friend earlier that day, not wanting to mope around her house to much on her birthday, to see if they could get together and do something. Everyone seemed to already have plans. If Chad had given her notice earlier she would have made plans to fly out to LA for some much needed retail therapy with Gabriella. At least she would have been able to sleep in their bed and be there when he got home from his team promotional duties.

She turned back to her computer and continued to type up the interoffice memo her boss handed to her only moments before. It was rather long and she was so engrossed that she didn't notice her fellow office mates behind her going all atwitter. Nor the huge cloud of balloons making their way towards her part of the cube farm. When someone loudly cleared their throat she looked toward the opening of her cube "office" annoyed at the disturbance. All she could see was purple, gold and white balloons and a large spray of purple roses and gardenias. She looked around as all the onlookers watched with anticipation. She smiled to herself as she looked at what could possibly be a peace offering from Chad for not being there. If the messenger broke into song and dance she might die.

"Are these for me?" she asked the delivery guy. When he didn't respond she got up from her desk and went over to take the balloons and flowers and made everyone jump with her loud squeal when the balloons and flowers parted.

"Oh my God! Chad! You're a big fat liar for making me think I'm spending my birthday al.." Taylor trailed off when Chad pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Taylor pulled him closer and deepened the kiss as the cloud of balloons he was holding softly surrounded them. Her arms went around his neck and she melted into him. She always lost track of space and time when he kissed her like this. Just like that her day went from a suckfest to the best day ever. When Chad finally pulled back trailing tiny kisses over her face she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Happy Birthday baby and surprise." Chad said with a grin of his own "Yes, these are for you and so am I."

"I can't believe I didn't suspect...what else do you have up your sleeve?" Taylor asked suspiciously squinting her eyes at him.

"That's for me to know and for you to go ahead and let me actually surprise you. That's all I'm going to say except for I'll pick you up after work so don't even think about staying late." Chad said placing the vase of flowers on one end of her desk and tying the balloons to a coat hook in the cube. He grabbed her hand and started walking towards the bank of elevators.

"You mean you're not going to swoop me up out of the middle of this hellish work day." Taylor said in a pout.

"Come on Tay you only have a couple hours left. I'm sure you can handle it."

"That's two hours and twenty-eight minutes and I can handle it. I just don't appreciate having to do my job and that of my idiot coworker too. They sure as hell don't pay me enough for that." Taylor said leaning her head into Chad's shoulder while they waited for the lift.

"You really need to be your own boss." Chad said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry to vent on you like that but he really worked my nerve today. Anyway, I'm glad that you're here. Where are we going again?"

"Nice try Columbo. I already told you its a surprise you're just gonna have to wait and see. If you're having as bad a day as you say then I know you're gonna love it." Chad said as he stroked the side of her face. "Don't worry about a thing baby. I got this." He quickly kissed her before hopping on to the elevator.

Taylor stared at the closing doors with crossed arms and a smirk. "I'll show you Columbo." she mumbled as she turned back to the cube farm in search of her Blackberry.

* * *

Gabriella looked at the caller ID on her mobile and saw that it was the very person she was in town to surprise.

"Hey Tay, Happy Birthday! I was just about to call you." Gabriella spoke after answering the call.

"Thank you sunshine and how are you and baby Riley doing?"

"Moving very slowly at the moment." Gabriella said as she waved Troy on ahead of her to their rental car. She hoped that she could keep her cool.

"So...what are you up to Gabi?" Taylor asked innocently.

"Oh you know picking up this and that for the baby. With as much stuff as I bought I think I might qualify for Olympic shopping." Gabriella continued cautiously with a small laugh.

Taylor laughed "Yeah you do give that black card quite the workout. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that Chad surprised me by showing up at work today. You didn't know about this did you?"

"Oh, what a nice surprise! No I hadn't any idea that he'd be able to get there." Gabriella replied trying to hold back laughter. She knew this was Taylor's roundabout way of interrogating her. Usually she was pretty good at breaking her because Gabriella was such a bad liar. But when she thought of how much work Chad put into planning this event and what he was trying to accomplish she resolved to give away nothing.

Just then a plane flew low over where she and Troy were in the JFK airport rental lot. "Gabi, Where are you? I almost feel like I'm there on the runway with how loud that was." Taylor continued to ask innocently.

"Oh, Troy and I are on our way home now." Gabriella said finally making it to and getting into the car.

"But your house isn't on a flight path." Taylor said slyly hoping to catch Gabriella in a slip.

"Well we went a different way. Oh look at that In-N-Out Burger. Ok Tay I'm gonna go now. Riley is kicking the hungry drum. I'll talk to you later bye." Gabriella looked at Troy and rolled her eyes. That was too close. "If Taylor ever wanted to be a P.I. I'd be the first to invest." she told him knowingly.

"She might have missed her calling. Chad might have sparked the idea but Taylor's execution was flawless when they worked together to keep us apart." Troy said with a snicker. Their best friends were more of a match than anyone realized. "If she ever does let me know and we could double down on that. We'd make our money back within six months easy. You barely scraped by that one Gabi." Troy continued grinning at the thought of Taylor staking out someone's house as he started the car. "You ready to party? Its been a while since we've been to a wildcat party and from the sounds of it Chad really went all out." He said looking over at her.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Mmmh...all this talk about sneaking around, parties and burgers. If you play your cards right you might get lucky at this party like you did in high school." Gabriella said with a sly smirk.

"I don't think they have an In-N-Out in New York babe, but with that kind of incentive I'll make sure to hit whatever restaurant in the city to get you whatever you want." Troy said caressing her pregnant belly.

* * *

Taylor was left to look at her phone in disbelief. She just got hung up on. Something was definitely up. She decided to try one more of her friends to see if she could figure things out.

Kelsi was in the middle of finalizing a song in her home studio in her and Ryan's Brooklyn brownstone when her phone buzzed beside her on the engineering equipment. When she saw that it was Taylor again she prepared herself to dodge any number of questions. She had already texted her earlier in the day when Taylor asked what she was doing tonight. She hated lying to her friend about late dress rehearsals but usually nothing got past Taylor so she was happy to go along with Chad this one time.

"Hey Taylor" Kelsi answered doing her best to focus on sounding normal.

"Hey girl. How are the rehearsals going?" Taylor asked with a smirk determined to have one of her friends give up something. "Kinda quiet there for a dress rehearsal."

"We're on a break right now and actually you caught me in the bathroom." Kelsi said surprised at how easily the lie rolled off her lips.

"Oh, sorry. I'll let you get back to what you're doing just wanted to tell you that Chad surprised me today. He showed up at work with my favorite flowers and all these balloons."

"Aww sweetie that's so nice. I'm sure that kicked your mood way up." Kelsi said remembering how down her texts seemed earlier.

"You don't sound surprised that he actually showed up Kels. Did you know that he was coming?" Taylor asked as innocently as she could muster.

Kelsi laughed. "You sound awfully suspicious of me right now. Why would I know anything about anything?" she answered furrowing her brow trying to figure out how to get off the phone without getting in any deeper into this little q&a.

"So you do know something?" Taylor said hopefully.

"Listen, I'm pleading the fifth and hanging up right now. Wow, ten minute breaks go by so quickly. Happy Birthday! Gotta go, bye." with that Taylor was foiled again. She sighed heavily. Ryan walked in shortly after Kelsi had hung up her phone. He took a look at her nervous expression and laughed.

"Did you just get off the phone with my sister?"

"No, Taylor. She is on a mission." Kelsi said grinning. "Chad is here and you know how she feels about surprises or at least not being in control."

"What is she upset?" Ryan asked confused.

"No she was trying to grill me about tonight's events. I don't want to be the one to ruin everything. So I lied. Pretty well actually." Kelsi replied proud of herself.

"Detective McKessie on the case. I hope she doesn't stop by the house. She'd take one look at you and you'd break." Ryan said as Kelsi scoffed insulted. "Come on hon you're no Jack Bauer." he said laughing as he pulled her out of the studio.

A/N: what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of HSM its characters or its plot. With my obsession at this point they clearly own me..._

_A/N: Thank you for your reviews and hits. On with the show:D  
_

"Arrgh!!! I hate not being in the know."

"You hate not being in control Mckessie." Damien said from the cubicle across from her. "What you need is a real man that will make you want to lose control willingly." Damien would be that guy. You know the one who always manages to look busy with the supervisor around with out actually doing any work. Today he was the bane of Taylor's existence because she happened to be the unlucky one picking up his slack. That was just for today though. Although they were hired at the same time Taylor found out that dude knew nothing about editing, or publishing or even writing.

Taylor inwardly groaned. She really didn't want to lose her cool on her birthday. Not only had she been doing his work all day he was woefully inappropriate. A lot. With her especially but to the women in the office in general. She learned it was best to ignore him or risk being carried out by security for laying hands on him.

"When you see a real man let me know in the mean time mind your business and get back to work." Taylor said with the fakest smile she could muster.

"Ooh! I like it when you're nice nasty. You know you should really drop that fairy bird you call a boyfriend and give me a shot." Damien said with a lascivious sneer.

Taylor let out a huge sigh and quickly took a look at her Blackberry. Fifteen minutes. She had been turning back to her desk but the fact that he brought up Chad in a derrogatory manner was something that she couldn't let slide. Taylor walked over to his cube put her hand on her hip, cut her eyes at him and started speaking real low.

"Listen up because I'm only going to say this once. Firstly, even if I smoked enough crack to even delude myself into giving you a shot you wouldn't know how to handle this. Secondly, Chad has coughed up nastier things more manly than you. So you're not doing yourself any favors comparing yourself to him. Lastly, if you keep on harassing me and the other women in this office we'll make damn sure to maime you in a way that won't leave scars but cause permanent damage. Don't continue to push me because I'm close to the edge. Back the fuck off and get a life." With that parting shot she turned on her heel not waiting for a response nor comment to walk away and promptly bumped into Chad.

"You ready to get out of here?" Chad asked with a knowing smile at her deeply annoyed expression. Looking over at her coworker's shocked and intimidated expression Taylor must have laid down her special brand of "correction". From what she had been telling him Chad was surprised that it hadn't happened sooner.

"I was ready the first time you dropped by. Thank God its Friday." Taylor said smiling at him with an excited expression. "I still can't believe you're here. I should start calling you Fort Knox because whatever you've got planned is being protected by our friends like its a state secret." Taylor said grabbing her coat, purse and ever present Blackberry. Chad grabbed the flowers off her desk and started to guide her towards the bank of elevators laughing at Taylor. Only his girl would call to interrogate their friends to find out what he had planned. He wished she would learn how to enjoy surprises more. Maybe tonight would get her to start doing that.

"Do I even want to know what that was about?" he asked her as they were waiting for the lift nodding back to the cube offices they had just vacated.

"Nothing that I can't handle. I probably should have said something to that jackass sooner but I'm trying to give people the benefit of the doubt. Any way that is now water under the bridge. You're here and I suspect that whatever you have planned we'll have fun. So...where are we going and what are we doing?"

"I don't know about you but I think I'm having a moment of deja vu. Surprise means unexpected Taylor. Just go with the flow, please." Chad said smiling at her as he took her hand and pulled her into the lift to go down.

He took a moment to look at her fully now. He hadn't seen her up close in over a month and a half. She was growing her hair out and it was starting to reach past her shoulders. Chad reached over and fondled a strand lovingly. The eggplant colored pea coat she had on complimented her figure and her features. He loved the fact that she took good care of herself because she could become easily stressed. He could see that she was starting to relax from the small smile that played on her lips. Chad had really missed her. He reached over and pulled her close in a side hug kissing the top of her head. Taylor was the most beautiful woman to him inside and out and he felt a peace settle over the nervousness that had been stalking him most of the day.

As they reached the lobby Chad led her out of the building into cold evening air. Sirens, horns and a cacophony of city noise surrounded them as they stepped out onto the sidewalk. The dizens rushed around them as they pulled the collars of their coats closer together. Even though it was early evening it was already quite dark. Instead of walking to her regular subway station line Chad moved her toward the taxi line stationed in front of the building to a waiting Lincoln Townecar.

"You hired a car with a driver?" Taylor asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I didn't feel like fighting with public bus and train passengers or standing out in the freezing cold having cabs just pass me by like I'm not even there." He said opening the car door for her and helping her in and climbing in beside her. "Plus if I'm going to pay someone to drive us around I would like to be able to come and go whenever we want to. This is Tyrone our driver." He had already given Tyrone the schedule for the night and once they were settled in the back the car merged into the flow of rush hour traffic.

"Plus, plus I've really missed you and wanted to be able to touch you without being watched." He softly whispered in her ear as his face nuzzled in her hair.

Taylor turned and smiled at him "I've missed you too. You don't know how disappointed I was that you were going to miss this visit."

When she started to frown Chad took her chin in his hand and brushed her nose with his before kissing her lips softly. "I'm here now so don't look like that."

As they made their way towards the Brooklyn Bridge Taylor and Chad talked and laughed. She tried twice more to to get Chad to tell her what was going on. It was becoming annoying. So Chad being at the end of his rope tied a knot and blindfolded her for the rest of the trip. Needless to say Taylor was even more frustrated at this and did the unthinkable. She actually sat there and said nothing. The silence continued as they made their way over the bridge and into downtown Brooklyn. Chad sat there in awe watching her stay quiet and almost laughed to himself.

"I hope this isn't the Taylor version of the silent treatment because I worked really hard for your night to be special." He whispered in her ear. She sat there still saying nothing. "Okay Mckessie if that's the way you want to play it." Chad kissed her ear and then the ticklish spot right behind it. Taylor pressed her lips together trying to repress a laugh. He was playing dirty with this very specific form of torture. Chad didn't know anyone more ticklish than her and this was more like double torture with her spicy gardenia blossom scent driving him crazy. He continued down the length of her neck as Taylor started to squirm. Chad smiled to himself as he felt her starting to give in to the laughter that she was so desperately trying to hold in. So he brought out the big guns and started in on her ribs. The burst of laughter filled the car and broke the tension as they moved closer to Taylor's neighborhood. Chad had never heard anything so beautiful.

"You so don't play fair Danforth." Taylor said with another small laugh trying to catch her breath.

"You just remember that for next time." He replied as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Taylor still had her eyes covered but wasn't as perturbed as when she first got in the car. She was actually really excited to see what Chad had come up with since it was clear he wasn't going to reveal anything before he was ready to. Little did she know that he had been at her house earlier getting things ready.

Chad loved Taylor's Brooklyn neighborhood. It was so different from the Albuquerque neighborhood that they grew up in but still had that coming home feeling with the tree lined streets. Her block was made up of small, young families, retirees and young urban professionals living in two to three story homes and duplexes. What was amazing is that Taylor managed to find a house with a private driveway for half the price it would have cost her to live in something less than comparable in Manhattan. They started to pull on to her street then into the driveway.

"I'm going to leave you in the car for a minute, ok Tay? Tyrone will let you know when you can take off your blindfold." Chad said grabbing the vase of flowers off the floor beside him before giving her a quick kiss and exiting the car.

"So Tyrone, are you going to be with us all night?" Taylor asked thinking to work this angle.

"Nice try Ms. Mckessie, but I actually heard your conversation earlier and I was forewarned by Mr. Danforth about you." Tyrone answered in his thick Brooklyn accent with a laugh.

"Really? What did he say?" she asked really wondering what Chad told this perfect stranger.

"That you were beautiful but also smart and ambitious. So far he was correct on all accounts from what I've seen and heard. If its any consolation he's been running around town all afternoon. Although I'm not at liberty to say where." Taylor gave a small laugh "Can't blame a girl for trying."

"No, I guess you can't. Ok, Ms. McKessie you can take off your blindfold." Tyrone said getting a buzz from Chad on his cell phone.

Taylor ripped off the blasted blindfold only to see that they were sitting in front of her house. Just what was Chad getting at here. "Some surprise you guys have going on here."

"I think you're supposed to go inside." Tyrone responded with a roll of his eyes.

_This had better be worth it _Taylor thought as she exited the car and made her way over to the front stoop. She looked down and noticed that the stairs were covered in flower petals almost like a carpet. "Making me feel like I'm princess of Zamunda or something." she said with a smile. She followed the trail laid for her up to the front door and when she reached it she noticed a note.

_Sweet Taylor-_

_Continue to follow the trail. It is my pleasure to be at your service. Happy Birthday._

_-Chad_

It made her smile as she took the note off the door. He really had thought about this. She pushed to go inside and gasped when she stepped through the door. "Oh WOW!" It looked like she stepped from the wilds of the concrete jungle into a secret garden. Chad had somehow managed to transform the entire living room and common area into something out of a story book. Green ivy covered the walls and twisted topiaries and wooded vines wended their way up to her twelve foot ceilings. Twinkling white lights floated through the branches and over the ceiling. Braids of white, yellow and purple flowers intertwined with the lights and vines on the ceiling and in the ivy and moss covered walls. There were even several butterflies flitting around from flower to flower. From somewhere she heard running water and singing birds. It looked so ethereal she half expected fairies to come out and help her out of her coat. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Chad?" Taylor called out. "Keep following the petals." he answered from the area of the kitchen. She breathed in something delicious. He was cooking too. She loved that man!

Taylor followed the trail of petals to the bathroom where another note on the door said "Jump IN!" As she followed the note she saw candles lit all around her jetted tub filled with hot water and bubbles. The tub was so inviting she shed her coat, clothes and heels like a second skin and slipped into the hot bubbly water. She let out a long sigh and felt the tension of the day seep out of her like the steam out of the tub. She was in the tub for a good 20 minutes before a knock came on the door and Chad peeked in.

"Hope that you are enjoying the first part of your surprise." He said leaning against the door jam with his hands behind his back.

"Yes baby. I wasn't expecting anything like this. Its all so gorgeous. How did you manage to pull all of this off just today?"

"I had a some help from my favorite small person. Kelsi put me in touch with one of the set designers she worked with on one of her productions. I just told her what I wanted to create and she took it from there. Just admit that I am the master of surprises and I'll let you have this." Chad produced a bowl of dulce de leche ice cream from behind his back just out of her reach.

"How did you know that's what I wanted?" Taylor asked sitting up amongst the bubbles reaching for the bowl of deliciousness. She had been thinking about this particular treat for most of the day, but looking at the man holding it she felt her desire for him start to build. He had gone through all of this for her.

"Cause I know you like this." he replied showing crossed index and middle fingers and Taylor gave him a look "Ok, I saw that you have like four pints of it in your freezer." he added laughing out loud. "What do you need with all that ice cream?" still holding the bowl out of reach a look of disbelief on his face.

"It's for emergency medicinal purposes. Now gimme, gimme." Taylor said stretching her arms out past the edge of the tub to snag his pants leg and pull him closer. Chad moved closer but held the bowl above his head.

"Who's the master?"

"Why are you making me beg? Its my birthday!" Taylor whined.

"I just want to hear you say it...with feeling." Chad said with a smirk. Taylor rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You're the lord and master of all surprises oh great Chadwick!" she said with an exaggerated simper folding her hands together and batting her eyelashes.

"And don't you forget it." he said as he handed her the dish with a flourish. He knelt down next to her by the tub playing with the frothy bubbles "I know you like to have your dessert before dinner but please save room it'll be ready in about fifteen minutes."

"Mmmhkay."

Chad shook his head and made his way back toward the kitchen ignoring the yummy noises coming from the bathroom. Apparently he was dealing with an addict on a high.

Taylor found herself at the bottom of her ice cream dish all to soon. If this was all Chad had planned it was definitely over the top for a night in she thought to herself as she looked around the bathroom once more. She left her dish on the edge of the tub and proceeded to get out of the tub and reached behind the door for her fluffy bathrobe. Instead it came into contact with a garment bag...and another note. "Put me on"

Taylor opened the bag and was impressed. He had her whole kit in the bag down to shoes and accessories. The shoes were new and cute but the dress was another story. With a little shimmy she grabbed a towel, dried and moisturized and proceeded to get dressed. Taylor waited until she had put on the sparkling gladiator heels before she turned and looked at herself in the full length mirror on the back of her bathroom door. This dress wasn't her usual style. She was more classic style like Jackie Onassis or Michelle Obama but Chad had actually dared her to buy it when she was visiting him in LA. It had cost her a fortune because she wouldn't let him buy it for her. But when he wanted to go dancing that night she decided against wearing it and buried it at the bottom of her luggage.

The red banded leather showed just as much leg with its brief length as it did cleavage with a low scoop neckline and clung to every curve. Taylor was so thankful for her three times a week four mile runs and dance classes right now as she took in her reflection. She had already flipped the ends of her hair with a flat iron and applied some understated makeup although she didn't understand why she was getting dressed up for a night in. The dress called for it. With one last look in the mirror Taylor opened the bathroom door and stepped back out into the living area turned enchanted paradise. She took a deep breath and followed the continuing trail of petals to the couch.

Chad had set up two dinner place settings on her leather ottoman along with candles and more petals and lush cushions for them to sit on. She noticed another note along with the remote for her flat screen on one of the place settings. "PLAY ME" So Taylor made herself comfortable on the cushion and pressed the play button on the remote. A picture of her as a baby rolled across the screen along with her name, Taylor Giselle McKessie and birth date, November 13,1990 and _Daughters_ by John Mayer started to play. Then a montage of pictures in her toddler years along with her older sisters, Tamera and Torrence. Old family pictures of all three of them with their mom and dad came up. Taylor couldn't help herself from looking for signs of unhappiness between her parents in the family portraits. They looked pretty happy like any other normal family. Little did she know then it was all pretend. The picture slide show moved on to Taylor in 3rd grade with braces and afro puffs and her playing an elf in the Christmas concert.

Chad who had been watching from the kitchen came out with their plates of food. "I remember that. Mrs. Washington made me play a snowflake." he said as he served her.

"When did you have the time to get all of these pictures?" Taylor asked.

"I had Tamera, Torrence and your mom send them to me about a month ago. Torrence already had a lot of them digitally transferred to CD's for the family geneology thing she's working on."

The pictures from her 7th grade year were noticeably absent. That's because she didn't take any. The situation at home was so bad it was all she could do to keep her head down and work hard to seem as normal as possible. Channeling her fears and stress about her home situation seemed to work well for her. By the end of the year she was on the top of the honor roll. At times it felt as if her whole world was falling apart. Taylor looked over at Chad, stuffing his face looking at the slideshow, and thought about all he had done to make her day special. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes then she noticed a change in music from the DVD to Aaliyah's _At Your Best You Are Love._ Pictures of she and Chad after the triple win and at the staff summer pool party and baseball game at Lava Springs came up. "I learned so much about you that summer." Chad said touching the side of her face.

"Who knew working under a tyrant would create such comraderie?" Taylor said with a laugh.

"The fact that my best friend was acting like a jerk made me really open my eyes to the other people around me." Chad said wistfully. "Especially those that shared their lunch with me and didn't just order me to go get it." he said accepting the offered bite of Taylor's food.

"So I'm just good for extra food, huh?" Taylor asked smirking

"No, I actually enjoy your company and you were actually more fun than you seemed back then."

"Hey, just because I have a type A personality doesn't mean I don't know how to cut loose." Taylor said swiping him across the chest.

"Yeah I didn't know you had those moves in ya." Chad said as he pulled her closer off the cushion and into his lap. "Thank you for sharing that with me." He pulled out the little blue box with the white ribbon.

Taylor smiled as she looked at the box. It couldn't possibly be what she thought it was. "Is this my gift?"

"Yeah, one of them." Taylor looked at him puzzled now. She opened the box and was surprised to see a pendant holding one diamond encrusted key. It was gorgeous and she could see herself wearing it often but she could also tell this was leading up to something.

"I know you're sitting there thinking something. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, its gorgeous thank you." She took it out of the box "Put it on me."

"I'll save that for later. In the mean time I'll put this around your neck." Chad said giving her a cheeky grin. Watching as the pendant nestled in her ample cleavage he couldn't help getting caught up in his arousal for her. He knew when he picked out that dress for her that she would look hot but seeing her in it and having her this close was doing things to his libido.

So Chad completed the task and kissed the side of her neck and moved lips up to hers while letting his hands roam over her leather clad curves. Taylor settled more comfortably in his lap and kissed him back leisurely letting her own hands do the talking. They quickly got caught up in the impromptu make out session and Chad was almost ready to follow her down that path of desire when he remembered the rest of his plan. He was kicking himself for not planning a night in his first night back right now. Chad pushed Taylor away reluctantly. She looked at him confused.

"Speaking of moves, I hope that you have some new ones to show off cause that's where we're off too next." he said trying to hide his disappointment at his own poor planning.

"We're not staying in?" Taylor said not hiding her own disappointment at having to put her need for him on the back burner. "There better be A LOT of close dancing if that's what you really have planned." she said crossing her arms and unknowingly pushing up her cleavage.

"You can definitely bet on me staying close." Chad said helping her up and getting their coats.

_A/N: Its not over yet. What do you think so far? _


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of HSM its characters or its plot. With my obsession at this point they clearly own me..._

Taylor was glad to be riding in their personal hired car when they stepped out from her house. Her short black satin trench coat though lined would not have held up in the dropping evening temperature standing out waiting for public transit. She would have worn it anyway. Sometimes a girl has to make sacrifices to look cute. Tonight was one of those times. Judging from Chad's heated reaction it was well worth braving the cold in her brief ensemble. As they made their way back to Manhattan Taylor was excited for their next activity.

Dancing was the only clue Chad would give her. Taylor was feeling so good about his other surprises that she decided to stop trying to spoil her own surprise and actually go with the flow.

"Considering that you protested busting any sort of moves when we first got together I'm really glad that you got over your natural shyness and are actually planning dancing when we go out now." Taylor said with a laugh.

"How could I deny you when you're such a good dancer. Plus you're fun to dance with and I just have another reason to keep my hands on you." Chad said rubbing her thigh.

"Like you need an excuse. I appreciate the effort is all I'm trying to say. You're actually quite a good dancer yourself Mr. "I don't dance". We're going to put all those other people to shame when we get down on the floor. "

They pulled up in front of Sutra Lounge and there was a line going down the block. "Are we going to be able to get in? This is one of the hottest spots in the city." Taylor asked.

"Yeah we'll get in." Chad answered confidently. He helped her out of the car and took her arm as they walked up to a bouncer holding a clipboard. This was also one of the stops Chad had made earlier. Chad had Tyrone send a warning text to the guests inside as the bouncer recognized him and waved them both inside.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Taylor said looking at Chad with a smile. She could already hear the music thumping through the club as they stopped by the coat check area. Chad started pulling her quickly towards the ballroom. She was about to tell him to slow down when she was hit just as they went through the doors.

"SURPRISE! Happy Birthday Taylor! Whoooo!"

Taylor jumped almost a foot in the air at the raucous chorus. With her hand over her mouth she looked around at all their friends, coworkers and even saw some of her family. She stood there in shock then looked back to the man on her right with the cheshire grin on his face. Taylor knew Chad had planned something but a mini wildcat reunion was not at the top of her list. The music continued to throb as glittering confetti started to rain down.

"Surprise baby." Chad whispered to her as their friends came towards them excitedly. He started high fiving Troy and Ryan and gave some dap to Zeke and Jason as he and Taylor made their way deeper into the club.

"You are so going to get it when we get home." Taylor said through her teeth smiling at Chad.

"That's what I was hoping for when I planned this." Chad replied lustily with a grin passing her a drink and kissing her firmly on the lips.

Taylor shook her head and laughed as a very pregnant Gabriella came and engulfed her in a hug. "Sorry that I lied. He's been working so hard at putting this all together. I didn't want to ruin it." Gabriella said close to her ear amidst the noise. Surreptitiously looking at Taylor's left hand. "You look hot! Now I really feel short and fat." She said rubbing her belly.

"You're not fat you're carrying my godson. You could never look anything but gorgeous. I'm so glad that you could make it. Are you going to be okay?" Taylor asked noticing her much rounder belly than from the pictures she saw from a month ago. Gabi had really popped.

"I'm fine mama Tay. Sheesh, you're like the fifth person that's asked me that. It's bad enough with Troy hovering." she said rolling her eyes. "Okay I gotta make a pit stop. I'll see you later. Happy Birthday hun." Gabriella said with another hug as she moved through the crowd toward the restroom. Taylor downed her drink and was reaching for another when she was greeted by a hug from Ryan and Martha.

"Happy Birthday Tay. Gotta hand it to Chad this is one hell of a party. And you had absolutely no idea." Ryan said grinning looking around at all the revelry. In fact people had been partying hard and taking advantage of the open bar for a couple of hours now.

"I know. Love is making me soft. I should have sniffed this out a while ago." Taylor said putting an arm around Martha's shoulders.

"Not soft, happily distracted." Martha said taking in Taylor's huge grin. "So what do you think of the place?" She continued taking them around the edge of the dance floor.

"I really like it. The music is fantastic and the place is funky but elegant and considering that whenever I try to get in there's a line down the block I'm surprised Chad was able to book this place." Taylor replied snagging a drink from a passing waiter and starting to bounce to the music.

"Well when Chad told me what he was trying to do I muscled my partners into letting him have the place. I'd say its a hit." Martha said taking a sip of her own drink. Half of their senior class had shown up for this shindig. Guess New York City, party and free booze had a siren call all its own. Plus Chad had a rep for throwing great parties, even back in high school.

"Wait you own this place?" Taylor said in shock looking at Martha.

"We own this place." Ryan said pointing to himself, Martha and his beautiful wife Kelsi. Taylor just looked at all of her friends. They were amazing to do all this for her. "Does this mean I get to jump the line like a VIP the next time I come here?"

"Only if you continue your little dance crew thing you have going with Kelsi." Ryan said with a smirk.

"You know you love it." Taylor replied with her own smirk.

Kelsi who had been chatting with Troy, Chad and Sharpay finally made her way over. "I can't believe we got away with this." she sang dancing around Taylor.

"You missy are getting way to good at being evasive. You are well and truly an Evans now. I can't believe I see you a couple times a week and didn't know you were playing my fairy godmother." Taylor said above the noise grabbing Kelsi up in a hug and then dragging her to the half full dance floor.

The DJ started playing _The Way You Move_ by Outkast and Kelsi gave out a whoop as she and Taylor started shaking a tail feather. Their moves were sexy and coordinated as if they had planned it that way. They went through the combination a couple of times before Martha and Sharpay came over and joined in. Taylor acted as if she had no idea that they were being watched. This wasn't the same group of girls drunkenly dancing at some high school party. They were grown ass women who knew exactly what they were doing. Chad could see her laughing at something Sharpay said to her as she looked over at him with a sly smile.

"I don't know if I should join in or just stand here and keep watching." Chad said to Troy and Jason watching his girlfriend bump and grind with her friends from an elevated area at the edge of the dance floor.

"C'mon you know you've always wanted to be the meat of a quadruple decker hottie sandwich." Jason said patting Chad on the back "You love food!"

Troy let out a small coughing laugh. "If you don't get in there someone else will." nodding towards a group of old wildcat teammates looking at the little show Taylor and the girls were putting on. "I gotta go get my own grind on with Gabriella." Troy said seeing her slowly making her way back towards them.

"Aww, please go rescue your woman. I do not want my nephew being born on a dance floor." Chad said making his own path toward his shimmying girlfriend. He watched her hips sway from side to side and up and down as if mesmerized. Taylor always danced with so much joy as if it were the only thing she would rather do.

Before Chad got halfway to the little group on the now fully crowded dance floor the music changed again. Chad was hoping it was a slow jam but that wasn't the case. In fact it was like the DJ was reading his mind because _Shawty Get Loose_ by Lil Mama came on. Chad didn't know how many drinks Taylor had already consumed but he was sure that her inner dance diva was about to bust loose even more. He hadn't even gotten past the thought when he saw a circle start to form. Ryan, who had been dancing closer to the girls, pulled Chad towards the front of what apparently had turned into a dance-off between Taylor and Kelsi and a couple of the old wildcat cheering squad.

"Oh, its a mutha fuckin' dance off!" Jason said excitedly.

"I wanna see her pull this off in five inch heels." Chad said crossing his arms trying to hold in his laughter.

"Taylor's done this before?" Zeke asked from beside Jason.

"Yeah, once before that I've seen. You're going to have to ask Ryan about the rest." Chad replied nodding to Ryan to continue.

"Apparently when she and Kelsi do girls night a couple times a month to show off their moves they got challenged a few times. A couple of crew members in my show who went out with them said they were really good." Ryan said smiling while rubbing his hands together. He didn't know what it was but there was something about hanging out with Taylor that brought Kelsi way outside of her reserved self. If the other times were any indication tonight was going to end on a high note for her and him. Jason pulled out his flip camera and started to record.

The wildcat cheer girls went first and started doing a series of pirouettes and layouts and ended with a small acrobatic combination to a small round of cheers. After a small huddle Taylor and Kelsi lined up and started a snake chain and then pop and locked into a slow motion version of the robot. As the beat picked up so did their movements and as their movements sped up the robot morphed into intense krumping. The cheers and the energy from the crowd only made them amp their performance. Taylor and Kelsi let their hair fly as their bodies seemed to become a slave to rhythm. They ended with a moonwalk, high kicks and snaps. Chad and the gang cheered loudly. The dance floor went back to its normal pulsing after the "show" with Taylor and Kelsi getting high fives from their respective friends.

As the music changed again to _Check on It_ by Beyonce Taylor spotted Chad and started to wiggle over to him. Instead of grabbing a hold of him she started dancing around Chad in a concentric circle.

"I know that you've been watching me. Do you like what you've been seeing?" Taylor spoke closely to Chad still without touching him. Her front slightly grazing his back.

"When you talked about dancing close a lot I thought you were talking about you and me." Chad responded with a smirk. "Not you and your girls inspiring any number of male fantasies." He wasn't sure how much more of her teasing he'd be able to take without hauling her against his tightly wound body.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Taylor answered innocently with a smirk of her own. "It was just a little dancing with friends."

"Well, any more of that "little" dancing and I was going to have to take down a few of my old team mates."

"You sound a little jealous Chad." Taylor said coming to a stop in front of him and putting her hands up around his neck her fingers fumbling with his curls.

"I'm not jealous...just a little frustrated. Do you know how hot you look tonight? As great as this party is going, I can't wait to leave so I can get you alone. Your little show just turned the heat up a little more." he said gruffly pressing her closely to him as his hands went around her waist. Chad started creeping her back off the dance floor and into a sectioned off VIP area.

"Not my fault. _You_ picked this outfit and planned this awesome party. We are not skipping out early." Taylor said as she started to wiggle against him sexily. She was about to go in for a kiss when someone tapped Chad on the shoulder interrupting their little moment. He was about to ignore the intrusion when the interloper spoke up.

"If you could peel yourself off my sister for a moment then I could give her a proper happy birthday." Torrence Mckessie said from behind him.

"DIVA!" They both yelled simultaneously as Taylor pulled away from Chad and was swooped up into a hug by both her sisters, Torrence and Tamera.

"You look so good baby sister and someone is obviously taking good care of you." Tamera said making Taylor do a little twirl.

"And spoiling her by the looks of this party and this bling." Torrence chimed in lifting up the diamond pendant for a closer look.

"Your sister looks after herself just fine and she's easy to spoil when she gives you a chance to." Chad piped in pulling Taylor back against him and holding her close.

"Well she ought to. She knows the only one that she can depend on is herself." came another voice from behind her sisters. Yes, Tracy McKessie. All the McKessie women were now accounted for. Chad had mixed feelings about Tracy. On the one hand she raised the beautiful woman he had come to love. However, Tracy had a long memory and she didn't forgive easily. Considering her history Chad could empathize. However, he was not going to let Taylor's mother poison the newly budding trust and respect in their relationship with her bitterness. He had invited them all because no matter what issues they had with Chad, Taylor loved and missed them.

"Hey mama." Taylor said reaching over to embrace her mom. Taylor saw an approaching waiter behind her mom and got a drink for herself. She loved her mom. She really did but she found it hard to be emotionally close with her. Tracy came back from her time at the institution a much different woman. Taylor moved back into the warm protective embrace of Chad with a deep sigh. This started off as such a good night and one of her better birthdays too. "Glad to see that you could make it." Taylor continued then taking a long sip of her drink.

"Well, I wasn't going to come but Chad insisted that you would really enjoy a visit with us. Since you only come back to Albuquerque once a year I thought that it would be a good idea to see what kind of woman New York was turning my baby into." Tracy said taking in her daughter's brief and revealing outfit with a lift of her eyebrows. "I must say I was so surprised at that little display a moment ago. All that thrashing and thrusting about with no discretion. I raised you to be a graceful, intelligent lady not some tarted up go-go dancer." Chad watched his girlfriend's happy relaxed expression go from wary to completely closed off and angry.

Chad pressed his lips together and was about to say something in Taylor's defense when Torrence beat him to the punch. "Ma, Taylor is an intelligent and hardworking young lady. She's dancing and having fun with her friends. You need to relax. Its her birthday and you haven't even said that to her. God why do you have to be this way?" Torrence said raising her voice and getting angrier by the moment.

"Okay, alright everybody just chill out okay." Tamera, the mediating middle child, stepped in between Taylor and Torrence and Tracy. "Ma, wish Taylor a happy birthday without the negative commentary please. " rolling her eyes at her mother.

"Happy birthday baby." Tracy said. Then without further warning nor a goodbye hug she turned on her heel and left.

"Should we go after her?" Tamera asked her sisters and Chad.

"No, this night is not about her and her issues. This night is about our beautiful baby sister and the amazing party her loving boyfriend saw fit to throw in honor of her birth." Torrence replied rubbing Taylor's arm comfortingly. Chad wholeheartedly agreed. He looked around for a certain pastry chef.

"I'll be right back. Tay, are you gonna be okay?" Chad asked.

"I will be if you're going to get me cake," she said giving him a relieved smile finishing her drink. "And another one of these." Taylor continued holding up her drink glass. Her sisters gathered her in a group hug. Chad saw that she was in good hands.

"I'm right on it." he said with a shake of his head. Although she was always a little cold Chad didn't remember Tracy being that abrasive back in high school. Man, that was such a downer he ordered himself a double from a passing waiter before finding Zeke and Sharpay cuddled up in another VIP area. She was straddling his lap and they were in the middle of a heavy make out session. _Glad to see everyone but me enjoying themselves_ he thought to himself. Chad coughed loudly to get their attention. Zeke looked dazedly away from his princess toward the disturbance. "Hey Chad. You need something? I'm kinda in the middle of something right now." he said rubbing Sharpay's thighs.

"Yeah, I see that. We kinda need the cake right now. Tay's mom came over acting weird and rained all over our good time. So we need cake stat." Chad said quickly as he snatched Zeke from under Sharpay.

"Listen froboy, only I get to be bossy with Zeke..." Sharpay started indignantly.

"Alright, no need for anybody to be pushy. I understand a cake emergency. Give us 5-10 minutes for candles and to alert the DJ." Zeke said pulling Sharpay up and away with him.

"Thanks man I really appreciate it." Chad said clapping him on the back and making his way over to Taylor and her sisters again.

* * *

"So Chad paid for you guys to come and visit?" Taylor asked her sisters.

"Yeah. You would think ma would act a little more grateful about it but that's just her." Tamera answered.

"I'm so tired of people letting her off the hook." Torrence said in annoyance. "Just because you've been hurt doesn't give you the right to act like a bitch."

"Hey, that's still our mother you're talking about." Taylor said feeling more and more uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation. "I thought we weren't going to talk about this right now. Let's just try to enjoy the rest of the night. Its been so long since I partied with you divas. Are you sure you can keep up?"

"I don't know lil' Beyonce. Maybe not with you the way to tore it up out there." Torrence said with a laugh. "C'mon Tamera let's show the baby how old divas get down."

"Who you callin' old?! I'm only three years older than Tay!" Tamera exclaimed. Taylor laughed at her sisters as they drug her to the dance floor. She was excited to actually see them and was kind of ashamed that she stayed away so long. But as the music pumped on she pushed the guilt to the back of her mind.

The McKessie sisters were looking good and acting bad when the DJ came back on to the mic. "Taylor McKessie its ya birthday and you and ya crew have certainly been partying like its ya birthday. But what we all wanna know is what's a birthday without cake? Why don't you show ya girl some love and sing it in." A raucous chorus of Happy Birthday was sung by the large crowd of well wishers as Zeke and his assistant rolled out a four tiered orange sponge cake and whipped frosting birthday cake topped with twenty four lit candles. Taylor's friends and family surrounded her as the cake made its way over.

Chad slipped his hands around Taylor's waist from behind and sung softly in her ear making her smile. Her hands covered his and she pulled him closer from behind as she made a wish and blew out her candles. Cheers went up again.

"Thank you for the best birthday ever." Taylor said pulling him toward her. "You are one of a kind Chad Danforth and I believe that I owe you a kiss." she said as she moved her lips closer to his before he could say anything. Chad wrapped his arms about her waist and pulled her closer. He would never be able to get enough of her. He was about to kiss her when her sister piped in again.

"Um, can't y'all do that on your own time. We came to party." Torrence said with a roll of her eyes.

"Go away Torrence." Chad said with a rolling of his own eyes.

"No. You can hump my sister after you guys leave here. Right now we want to eat cake then dance." Torrence said trying to push his buttons.

"Plus we have gifts." chimed in Gabriella from close by with an evil grin at Torrence noticing the annoyed look on Chad's face. Payback was a bitch.

"Torrence don't be rude. Okay, if you let me have the next dance with Tay I will make brunch for all of you Sunday afternoon. The rest of the night is yours after the cake." he said lying. He planned on dancing, cake, quick goodbyes then back to Taylor's place for some alone time.

"Uh, no. Then you two will disappear and I won't get to see my sister until next year." Torrence said quickly grabbing Taylor as the gang made their way over to a table holding different size gift bags and packages. Again Taylor was amazed at the generosity of spirit of her friends. "I guess being a bossy chick runs in the family." Chad mumbled to himself despondently.

"Ooh, me first." said Gabriella motioning Troy to go get their package. Bringing over the large long box, Troy pulled Taylor into a hug. "Happy Birthday auntie Tay."

"Thanks Troy and Gabi." Taylor said taking the top off the box followed immediately after by a scream. "Oh my Gabi! I've been drooling over these for months." she said pulling out the Christian Louboutin Over-The-Knee Boots letting out another squeal and tapping her feet excitedly.

"Who would have though that a pair of boots would make someone go ape shit." Chad mumbled with a pout still smarting from being interrupted.

"If you want me to model them, and just them, for you later you'd better act right." Taylor whispered in his ear as she kissed his cheek. Chad coughed and cleared his throat. "It was so nice of Troy and Gabs to get you something that you really wanted." Chad said quickly. "Look more gifts. Let's go ahead and open them all."

"Good boyfriend." Taylor murmured as she slowly rubbed his leg. They shared a look and Taylor opened the rest of her gifts. She got an Elise Marc Jacob bag from Sharpay, a charm-bracelet from Martha, ballroom dance lessons from Ryan and Kelsi and a gift certificate from Agent Provocateur from her sisters.

"Will you model whatever you eventually get from there with the boots?" Chad asked hopefully with a grin. "Only if I get that dance you promised." Taylor said as she grinned back.

Taylor and Chad went back on to the dance floor and started to grind it out to _Good Girls Go Bad_ by Cobra Starship. Chad held on to Taylor by her hips as she leaned into him, her back to his front. "Is this how you wanted to dance with me tonight?" he asked in her ear.

"Yeah, one of the ways. " she said turning around. "In the others we're not even standing up." Taylor smiled up at him. More like a perma grin that had been on her face for most of the night.

"Since you said that we're not skipping out early you know you're playing with fire right? How do you know we won't end up making out in a corner somewhere in here?" Chad said thinking of pulling a page out of Zeke's book.

"Because you invited the human chastity belt and we haven't had cake yet."

"Chastity belt? You mean Troy? No he's busy keeping Gabriella from birthing my nephew in a night club." he said with a smirk.

"No man. I'm talking about Torrence. You think you were bad with Troy in high school. She wasn't living at home when I was dating you, but believe me the first two times we were interrupted won't be the last times. She drove Tamera crazy with how much she harassed her and her dates. In any case I'm glad that you are out here with me now instead of watching." Taylor said while looking around expecting to be ambushed at any moment.

"Hey, she can try but she still has to catch us first." Chad said looking around as well before swooping down and covering his mouth with hers in a passionate kiss. Barely holding back his own physical frustration he pulled back and asked "Are you sure I can't convince you to skip out?" his hands starting to roam now too.

Taylor could feel herself weakening. "You know what? It is my birthday and I can leave early if I want to." she said giving in. "Do you have a plan?"

"Already on it. The kitchen is in the same hallway as the bathrooms and the kitchen lets out to the side of the club. I'll get our coats and meet you at the backdoor in say five minutes and knock three times to let you know its me. After we're gone I'll send texts to the gang."

Taylor started laughing at Chad. "You and your spy movies. Are you sure you don't want me to synchronize my watch?"

"If you think that will get us out of here quicker." he responded which made her laugh even harder.

"I was kidding. If you're ready though we can make a break...right...now." Just like that she was weaving through the crowded dance floor. With one last look around he noticed Torrence and Tamera trying to make their way towards where he was standing. _I should have tied my hair back_ he thought to himself.

A/N: Thank you for following me on this little tangent. It wasn't in my original outline. The muse wanted a wildcat party:P The next chapter is already written save a few fiddles with it here and there. So did you enjoy yourself? I know I want to shake a tail feather right about now...lol...review:)


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you for the hits and the reviews. Please if you have anything to say about this story let me know. If you still want to hold on to a little bit of Christmas magic check out my story Chasing Mistletoe._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of HSM its characters or its plot. If I did I'd have enough $$$$ to take those Jedi classes at the junior college..._

Chad laid next to Taylor on their king sized four poster watching her sleep. She looked like she was having a good dream. Loud snoring aside, the smile that was ever present last night seemed to have been made permanent even in her sleep. It made him feel like the man to see that all his efforts made her so happy. Chad literally felt like he could lay there and watch her sleep forever. However two things happened. His stomach let out a yelping growl and Taylor's loud snoring actually woke her up.

She looked over at Chad who was trying to hold in his laughter. "What are you doing? Why did you wake me up?" Taylor asked confused sleepiness clouding her speech.

"I was laying here watching you snore but then it got so loud that you woke yourself up." Chad told her with a chuckle.

"I do not snore." she said with a huff rolling over and burying her face in the pillow.

"Usually not that loud but yeah you do." he said laughing out loud now. "Maybe its because you partied so hard last night. Can't say I blame you. Your almost too awesome boyfriend did throw a slammin' party."

"Mr. Awesome sure is feeling himself this morning." Taylor said her words still half muffled by the pillow.

"Its one of the reasons why I was watching you sleep. You still had a grin on your face. The same one from last night. It tells me I must have done something right. Right?" Chad asked the last part almost uncertainly.

Hearing the hint of doubt in his voice Taylor finally turned over to look at him. "You weren't supposed to be here, remember? You more than exceeded any expectations that I had for my birthday and the main reason is because I got to have you here laying next to me. Everything else was icing. Lord knows you didn't need to put up my mama." Taylor said as she rolled her eyes as she reached up and moved his curls from his eyes.

"You know you love her."

"I do but because of the woman she's let herself become I'm finding it more difficult to spend time in her presence. It was hard enough trying to gain her love and acceptance growing up. It just seems like over the past couple of years she's gotten worse. I feel guilty seeing as she's the only parent that I have." She didn't even know whether her daddy was dead or alive. All of a sudden another loud growl came from Chad's stomach.

"Umm, dang how long has that been going on?" Taylor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Since you woke yourself up with your own loud snoring." Chad said as another growl ripped through the air.

"Shut up." she said as she hit him with her pillow "Let's get something to eat." Taylor said rolling out of bed and grabbing Chad's t-shirt off the floor and letting the material settle over her naked curves as she pulled it over her head. "And I do not snore." she mumbled as she made her way towards the bathroom.

Chad let out a groan as he watched her leave. This morning came all too soon. He and Taylor's escape plan had almost worked but Gabriella caught Taylor skulking around the restrooms on one of her many pit stops and dragged Taylor back to the main ballroom. Curse her pregnant bladder. Meanwhile Torrence and Tamera had caught up with Chad as he attempted to give them the slip off the dance floor. Its pretty hard to blend when you have such recognizable hair. After they caught up with him Torrence ripped into him like a monkey on a cupcake about stealing Taylor away from people that came so far to see her. Rather than argue with his potential sisters-in-law and making a big fat scene he allowed himself to be dragged back into the main ballroom. Chad and Taylor were kept mostly separated for the rest of the night between Torrence and the rest of the wildcat crew wanting to make the most of this visit with the birthday girl.

By the time Chad was finally able to escape with Taylor it was close to 3 am. It was all they could do to play their own version of woodland nymph and hunter in her enchanted living room before dragging themselves to their bed. Chad hadn't told her but he had to catch the red eye back to LA tonight. He had gotten a message from team management and he had to report early Sunday afternoon for exhibition. Chad closed his eyes and swept his hair back from his face and let out another groan. He felt like he just got here and he had to leave again. He hated leaving her. He loved talking and laughing with her after a long day and snuggling beside her for a long night. That got him to thinking about their own personal little after party earlier this morning.

That was how Taylor found him when she finally came out of the bathroom. "Hun, I thought you were hungry?" She finished putting her hair up into a high ponytail and went and half laid on Chad. "I am. Just not only in the way you think." He looked up into her eyes before tracing the side of her face and bringing his lips up to kiss hers tenderly. Taylor was about to let herself be drawn in but sensed something was going on. She slowly pulled back from him.

"Why are you looking like you had a fight with your best friend?"

"I have to leave today." he stated simply and rolled over taking her with him until they were laying side by side looking at each other. "Oh." Taylor stated trying to smother her own disappointment. "How much time do we have before your flight?"

"The whole rest of the day. Maybe even enough time to play Tinkerbell and Peter Pan in the living room." Chad answered pulling her astride him. "I don't want to think about later so lets just live in the moment okay?"

"Sure, lets go." Taylor said giving him a quick kiss.

"What? No argument?"

"We can do that on the way if you like. Or skip it completely so that we can get back here and you can put on your pixie wings." she said with a laugh.

"Ha! If I get a repeat performance of earlier this morning I'll wear anything you want woman. Speaking of wearing things...here I got this for you." Chad pulled a t-shirt from the drawer in the night stand and handed it to her,

"'Behind every great man is a woman rolling her eyes'" Taylor read out loud.

"I saw it and it made me think of you."

"You're just trying to get me to start my own collection." she said rolling her eyes "But I like that you were thinking of me. I'll put it on right now." Taylor stripped of Chad's shirt flashing him before pulling her new shirt back over her curves. Hopping off him on to the floor she made her way to her armoire and pulled out a pair of panties and woolen leggings and wiggled into them.

"I can't believe you just flashed me the goodies and just left me hanging."

"Think of it as motivation. The morning is almost gone. I don't want that beast of a stomach to come out and eat me because we got distracted." Taylor said pulling on her Ugg boots. "The diner is a five minute walk from here. Let's get a move on curly." Taylor left Chad in the room by himself to get ready.

He picked up the shirt that Taylor had discarded and put it on along with a pair of cargo pants and his Timberlands. Chad let out a deep breath. Now was the moment he had been waiting for since he realized that he couldn't live without Taylor. He grabbed his wallet and went out to the living area where Taylor was waiting. "Are you ready?" She asked seeing him come out the bedroom.

"More than ready." he replied cryptically.

* * *

"Ugh, I thought I would never feel this full." Chad said as they walked out of the diner into the cool late autumn air.

"Whoo! Thank you Jesus! We've finally found a place with keys to that bottomless pit of yours." Taylor said laughing. She started to shiver a bit in her short jacket so Chad took his scarf and wrapped it around her neck and pulled her close for a kiss. Looking at her for a minute he touched her face.

"I think I saw a park around the corner. Walk with me for a bit." Chad took her hand as they walked in silence for a while just enjoying each others presence. When they reached the park he pulled her over to the big swings.

"I challenge you to a swing off." Chad said taking a seat in one of the swings.

"You're on." Taylor said taking the swing seat beside him. They both pushed off and started to pump their swings. When they reached the point of launch Chad called out "1, 2, 3 GO!" They both let go and went flying through the air as they both let go of their swings. As they hit the leaf covered ground with a grunt they both burst out laughing.

"I haven't done that in so long." Taylor said as she laid there for a moment to catch her breath. Chad rolled over toward her "Hopefully it won't be the last. With any luck in a few years you'll be teaching our kids to do that."

Taylor's head popped up off the ground. "Kids?" she asked followed by a gasp. Chad was there laying facing her holding the most beautiful ring she ever saw with hope and happiness shining in his eyes.

"Yes, Tay. When I think about my life and the journey it will be there isn't a point where I don't see you there beside me. Being able to share and build a life with you sounds like an adventure. I know one thing and that is I need you like I need to take my next breath. You are the only woman I have ever loved and my best friend. So will you make that jump with me? Will you marry me?"

* * *

A/N: It may seem gratuitous that I'm putting a cliffy right here but I have my reasons and they all lead to the story getting back to my original outline. Bear with me. One more thing. I've put a link on my profile to pictures of the jewelry described in this story. I would really appreciate some feedback = review:D


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Own I don't Ownership have I not. _

_**Ever since you came (since you came along)**_

_**It seems like (I couldn't get it right)**_

_**I felt I had sunk so low**_

_**That there was no way that I could be found (never thought love would find me) -Usher 'Forever Yours'  
_**_

Taylor felt joyful and panicked all at the same time. What Chad was telling her was music to her ears. In her heart of hearts its what she'd always wanted with him even when they weren't officially a couple, but she had so many doubts. Then she looked at Chad as he lovingly looked at her and pushed her doubts to the side. Taylor tackled Chad backwards landing on top of him. "Yes! Are you sure now? Cause no backsies!" she said looking at the dazzling ring. "As sure as my mother's obsession with Micheal Crawford." He said with a chuckle and a roll of his eyes. Taylor gave him a strange look but figured that was a positive. Then she kissed him until they were both out of breath. Chad put the ring on the finger of her left hand and then kissed it.

"Come on honey. Let's go celebrate." Taylor said as he helped to pull her up from the ground. They brushed the dead leaves from their clothing and walked around the park a bit before heading back to Taylor's place. She caught a glimpse of the rock on her left hand as they walked down the block and let out a little squeal. "We're getting married!" she yelled to one of her neighbors who was taking out his trash.

"Hey, how about that. Congratulations!" he yelled back. She laughed and hugged Chad's arm closer. Part of her wanted to hold her excitement inside while the other part couldn't help but be elated. He was still going back to LA tonight, but she remembered what he said about living in the moment and gave in to the excitement. There would be plenty of time to over think things once he was back in LA.

Chad looked at his fiancee. He thought that he had seen her happy when she wouldn't stop grinning last night. Right now it was as if her feet weren't touching the ground. That feeling was contagious and he had to admit that he was relieved. There was no plan B if she had given him another answer.

The rest of their time together was uneventful yet full of bliss. Probably because they turned off all the blackberries and phones and computers and focused on each other. However, they could only shut out the rest of the world for so long. Chad had to get ready to get on a plane in a few hours. He tried to keep himself from sulking as he finished packing his carryall. This visit was ridiculously fun but way too short. Taylor came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist nuzzling her face into the curve of his back. "I'm gonna miss you." she mumbled into his back. Chad turned around and pulled her close, "Not more than I'm gonna miss you. Are you still coming to watch me play in Phoenix at Christmas?" he asked expectantly.

"Rabid ferrets couldn't keep me away." Taylor said with a laugh, "The car to take us to the airport is here."

"Rabid ferrets huh? Good to know that violence against small animals won't keep my baby from making it home for Christmas." Chad said with a chuckle as he put on his coat and grabbed his bags. "You know its getting kinda late. You don't have to come with me to the airport."

"As long as your body is in New York and I'm able to touch it I'm gonna be there to touch it. End of discussion." Taylor said grabbing her keys and locking the door behind them.  
_

Taylor's fantastic dream of warm sea breezes and Chad in a speedo was interrupted by the incessant ringing of her door bell. Groaning she rolled over and looked at the clock, 8:32 am. Taylor didn't know who it was but she'd sure as hell would send them on their way. It hadn't been a solid six hours since Chad had hopped on his red eye back to LA and Taylor was already experiencing withdrawals. She wandered out of her room to the door and the impatient wannabe guests. Looking through her peephole she saw her sisters and mother loitering on her stoop. Taylor closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she leaned her forehead against the door. _Why are they here? _Usually she would love having them over but she didn't feel like entertaining. She wanted to wallow in self pity.

Banging on the door followed by more incessant bell ringing jolted Taylor out of her stance at the door. Undoing all the locks she opened the door to her family and cool morning air. "Took you long enough." Torrence said as she pushed past Taylor into the house. "Your man had better have breakfast ready because Tamera is about to chew her own arm off." _Shit, I can't believe that they believed that big ass lie that Chad told_ Taylor thought as she hugged Tamera and her mom.

"Don't tell me that so called boyfriend of yours is still sleeping." Tracy said indignantly before gasping at the sight of Taylor's enchanted living room. Torrence and Tamera also looked around at the living room in amazement.

"He's not here." Taylor said simply rubbing the last of the sleep out of her eyes. Tamera caught sight of the rock on Taylor's left and let out a squeal as she pulled Taylor into a giant hug.

Tracy and Torrence stood there looking dumbfounded for a moment. "He may not be here but he certainly left his mark." Tamera said taking a closer look at Taylor's engagement ring.

"Wow, Chad really knows how to make a statement." Torrence said taking in the ring with amazement. "Congratulations baby girl." she said pulling her sister into a hug. "No wonder we kept getting your voice mail yesterday. So where did Chad go? Is he picking up more food?" Torrence asked. Tracy was noticeably silent and aloof and gave Taylor's ring a cursory glance before seemingly inspecting the decor of the living room.

"No, he's back in LA for team obligations." Taylor said making her way to the kitchen and looking in the fridge. She had just enough food to pull together a decent brunch even though she felt like kicking them out and crawling back under the covers of her lonely bed. "I can't believe y'all believed that fib he told you Friday night."

"How were we supposed to know that your boyfriend is a big ass liar." Tracy said with so much venom that it made Taylor's head snap around. Taylor felt confusion swirl around in her tired brain and the usually long fuse of patience with her mother grew short. The mild bad mood she was in only started to grow darker and she found herself about to snap.

"Ma, what has Chad said or done to make you talk about him with that tone?" Taylor asked her mother calmly trying her best not to react emotionally.

Tracy seemed to think about what she said for a moment before she answered "He changed his mind before about the two of you. What's to say he won't change his mind again? Men do that all the the time Taylor. Even though you never said anything I know that he broke your heart because you loved him. I know what heartbreak can do to a person. What makes you think that he can be trusted?"

"Are we talking about Chad and me or you and dad?" Taylor cut straight to the point looking her mother dead in the eye.

"What does daddy have to do with any of this?" Torrence cut in.

"She's never gotten over him." Taylor said still holding her mother in her gaze "Ma, I know he left you brokenhearted but you weren't the only one he did that to. I can feel the bitterness that you still have towards him. Its only gotten worse. Why?" Taylor asked sensing that her mother was withholding information. Tracy McKessie started to squirm under the gaze of all three of her daughters. From the day that she had returned from her stay at the mental institution she hadn't talked about the circumstances surrounding the disappearance of their father. She and the girls had gone into survival mode and since Torrence, Tamera nor Taylor ever said anything she assumed that they had come to terms with it in their own way. It had been almost twelve years and Tracy was still reeling. She would not let _him _come in and disrupt whatever peace of mind they had found.

"Its nothing. I just...Taylor...you just need to be careful, especially in career that Chad has decided to pursue. You have all kinds of women out there and he just might decide to exercise his other options. People get into all kinds of things living that lifestyle. You shouldn't depend on him for anything." Tracy finished.

Taylor didn't know if she should be angry or break down crying. Her mother was lying and continuing to try and poison her feelings for Chad. She didn't respond to Tracy's bold taunt because Taylor wasn't sure if she didn't trust men in general or think that her own daughter didn't have the strength to find and keep real love. Taylor didn't want to let her mother's poisonous ideas get to her but doubt was starting to play on her insecurities.

Torrence on the other hand had no problem confronting her mother. "Are you trying to tell Taylor that Chad can't be trusted or that she'll never find lasting love? You know, I don't think you should answer that. I knew that you were a piece of work but to completely discourage your child from believing that someone would love her enough to want to keep her is a new low. You should be ashamed. If dad's abandonment did this to you then that bastard better not _ever_ show his face." Torrence said plopping down on to the couch. Tracy just stood there stoically before responding "I don't owe any one an explanation. I was the one to clean up the mess left behind and piece this family back together. I know I'm not perfect but, damn it, I did the best I could. I wish you girls were more appreciative of that."

Taylor sighed and went back into the kitchen. Willing herself not to let the tears that were burning the back of her eyes fall. She started pulling out pans and a cassarole dish for the strata that she was about to prepare. Tamera followed Taylor without saying anything to her mother or sister. She came up behind Taylor and gave her a hug. "For real baby sister, congratulations. I'm really happy for you and Chad." Tamera said turning Taylor around to face her. "In their own twisted and self centered way Ma and Torrence are trying protect you." she said noticing the unshed tears in Taylor's eyes.

"They can save it. Especially Ma. I know she's lying about something. She must think I'm stupid and she should know better. This is far from over." Taylor figured if she really wanted to know the truth she'd have to find out on her own. "So, are you just going to stand there or are you gonna help." Taylor said shrugging off Tamera's touch and trying to keep her mother's words from echoing in her head. The sooner she could get her family fed and back on their way the better. This day started out bad and had only gotten worse.

After Taylor said farewell to her family she did a short internet search for her father. What was interesting was that he still lived in New Mexico in a subdivision close to her childhood home. Seeing this brought up so many questions. Her mother may not be willing to truthfully discuss her father's absence but Taylor was determined to get answers. She decided to fly into Albuquerque a week before she was due to meet Chad in Phoenix and sort this out.  
_

Sorry to have left you guys hanging like that. I took on some different responsibilities that kept me from being able to sit down and write. Only 2 more chapters to go. Next chapter we get a revelation about Mr. Mckessie. _Reviews=love_ Please?


End file.
